Return of The Past
by KoolKatLottie123
Summary: Sometimes our pasts are dark...but for Cassia Raeken, her past still haunts her dreams and chases her in reality. Will her friends and husband be able to help her overpower that past, or will it finally catch up with her and destroy the future? (Sequel to Path of Destruction. Rated M for language and violence.)
1. Chapter 1

Theo tapped the keys of the laptop harder than neccesary, deep in concentration as he focused on his work. I knew why he couldn't focus fully though, and it was for the same reason as me.

Damian was in California. He was skulking around somewhere close by, waiting for me to mess up and identify myself. But it was a risk I couldn't take.

Theo and I had been confined to the house for the next couple of days until the police located a safe house for us to move into. He hadn't loved it, and neither had I, but it was important that we listen, and Theo had sworn that he would watch over me.

Or...us.

He was unaware of it for now, but he was protecting more than just myself. The child I carried currently was under his supervision as well. I fumbled once more with the positive test that I had kept close by. I needed to get rid of it. Some part of me believed that if Theo knew now, he would lose his mind and I wasn't up for the argument.

As it was, we had already been fighting over the situation. He had gotten upset about me not telling him sooner about Damian once the shock wore off, and every now and then, he made a comment that my hormonal attitude would jump on. I hated being this way. I hated that we were arguing instead of holding each other.

Blowing a long, slow sigh, I tiptoed into the kitchen while he was preoccupied and discreetly took the test from my pocket. I wrapped it tightly in several paper towels and threw it in the garbage. I pulled the strings up and tied them, setting the bag out the back door where it would be claimed by the dumpster soon.

I felt bad, but I had to wait.

The house phone ringing loudly startled me, and I went over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Cass, it's Cora. The sheriff wants you guys to come in this afternoon. They finally located a place and it's two hours from here. You'll be cared for. Details at the station. Hurry."

Before I could answer, my best friend hung up and I set the phone back down on the receiver. "Theo?" I asked.

"Hm." He mumbled, not fully paying attention. "We need to gather up and go, they found a place for us." I said. "Where?" He asked, closing the laptop. "I don't know. Cora said there would be details at the station."

He nodded, went upstairs, and came back five minutes later with a bag packed with our clothes. I picked up my purse from the table, made sure my keys and wallet were inside, then packed up the laptop and charger. Fortunately, Theo could still work from our safe house, whereas my job would be put on hold until we were through with this situation.

"Ready?" He asked, opening the door and scanning around before allowing me to step out. I nodded and followed after him, locking the door. With luck and Damian out of the picture, we would return here to raise the munchkin.

Theo opened my door, waited for me to get inside and closed it firmly. Then he pushed the bag and laptop case in the back seat and climbed in beside me. "Got everything we need?" He asked me, opening the middle console to make sure everything we had put in there the day previously was still there. "I think so." I replied, wanting to be sick, but swallowing it.

"Did you lock your car and the house up? Leave keys for the cops in the mailbox?" He asked, putting the truck in reverse. "Check and check." I said.

After that, he said nothing and we rode silently to the police station.

Once we arrived at the station, Theo got out and opened my door again, offering his hand to help me out, which I took. He left everything in the back and reached over and took my hand to slide in the crook of his arm. He protectively kept me close as we walked to the door.

He hadn't said much to me outside of an arguement in the last couple of days, but at least he wasn't shunning me.

Sheriff Stilinski stood in the doorway to his office, sighing in relief upon seeing us enter. "Step in," he told us, "got a few things to discuss and then you're off to Ojai."

"Ojai?" Theo asked, "Of all the places."

"It's the best we could do short term. This sudden arrival on her brother's part was intentional. I guess he figured he'd find her faster if he took her off guard." "It's what he's best at." I mumbled, feeling fear settle in my chest again, and unthinkingly clutched Theo's arm closer.

Theo took his arm from me and wrapped it around my shoulders, holding me close for comfort. "Alright, so Ojai. Let's get down to business." He told the sheriff.

"Obviously, you know of the place a little. It's a smaller town, less likely to draw attention. We're going to put you on the first train to Ventura, fifteen miles from Ojai. At the station, you'll meet an FBI agent who will give you the keys to your rental car and your safe house. Here is the address." The sheriff said, holding a slip of paper to Theo.

"Either memorize it or keep it well hidden, then when you get there, burn it. No traces left. Now, you'll have access to everything that you need and money won't be an issue. Cassia," Sheriff Stilinski looked me in the eyes, "Theo is the only one who can go into town. You'll be close to the beach and may take an occasional stroll there, but be aware of your surroundings and keep your hair down to cover your face. Do everything to keep your identity hidden."

I nodded, but this was old news. I had been running for seven years. I knew how to evade my brother.

"Now," he continued, "it's an advantage that Damian doesn't know of your marriage. He won't expect to find you with someone, will he?"

"Unless he's done some very deep digging, he shouldn't know. But, I wouldn't put it past him. We didn't give any announcements to the papers or public pictures. I also asked you to keep it from my record momentarily."

"And we have. As soon as he's put away for good, we'll update it. As far as records go, you're still Cassia Whittaker. Now, one of my deputies is going to take you to the station. I need your truck keys, Theo." He said.

Theo took them out of his pocket and set them on the sheriff's desk. "Just a warning, one scratch and I will kill everyone." He threatened.

Sheriff Stilinski gave Theo a cold, hard look, but nodded. "Deputy Barton, you may enter." He called.

A young female deputy stepped in and took a set of keys from the board behind her boss. "If you will please follow me, we'll get your stuff and be on our way." She said to us.

Theo took my hand and pulled me back outside. Two other cops had already put our stuff in the trunk of the cop car and the back door was open for us.

I recalled the night that I rode in the back of a cop car for the first time. Damian had been inches from slaughtering me, but the cops had arrived too quickly, and they'd kept me in custody for days before I was freed to a foster family.

I had broken out and left that night, changing my name the second I crossed into Alabama.

Now, I clung to my husband and once more was helped into the backseat.

Officer Barton climbed into the driver seat and took off. Nerves bundled in my stomach, and I stopped my hand as it reached to hold my abdomen. No clues, no hints, no confessing.

Theo put his arm around me and squeezed gently, kissing my cheek. It was a nice change from the fighting we'd been doing and I turned my head to return his kiss. "The first year is the hardest, yeah?" I said to him.

Theo snorted, "If you call this 'hard'. At least I can protect you, and hey, I'll take this excitement over you burning every meal at dinnertime. Plus, it was hard from the second we met, it couldn't be expected to get easier."

"I could learn not to burn meals. I can't promise to come out alive after Damian's visit." I said, gripping his shirt front. "I can." He said back, "If he is so determined to track us down, there will be one hell of a fight waiting on him."

"In a way, I'm glad that he doesn't know about you." I went on, "He won't expect you. But at the same time, I'm worried that if he gets taken off guard, he'll react even more violently."

"All the better. After all his trouble, I hope he's willing to die." Theo said, pulling me even closer to him.

 ****Welcome back to the world of Theo and Cassia! I hope you enjoyed! I can't be positive how long this story will be, but I promise it won't be without excitement :P Updates will probably be slow as I write around my work hours. Thanks for reading and have a good day!****


	2. Chapter 2

Theo jumbled me lightly and I woke, not even rubbing my eyes before meeting his. "We're about five miles from the station." He said, kissing my forehead.

I gave him a small smile, then stretched as far as I could in the cramped car to loosen my stiff joints. "What's Ojai like?" I asked him, letting my hand rest on his knee.

"Desert-ish," he said, his nose crinkling in slight disgust, "It's small, but there's mountains and some greenery. The ocean is close by, as you heard, we'll be on it with our house." To me, it sounded pretty and quiet. I wondered why Theo had such a dislike for it.

"Okay guys, next exit is ours. Ready?" Deputy Barton asked. "Yeah," Theo said, picking his jacket up from the floor.

I watched as trees and hills rolled by, brushed with patches of dark yellow sand. It was close to dark, so the sky was lit with shades of orange, pink and purple as night and day collided. I threaded my fingers through Theo's, and he gripped them lightly.

A few minutes of silence later, the young deputy pulled into a train station parking lot. Standing near the door was a man wearing a casual suit, smoking a cigarette. I saw the badge hanging lazily on his belt loop, and figured he must have been our guy.

Deputy Barton opened our doors and we climbed out and took the bags that she handed us. "Now," she spoke, taking my attention, "Sheriff Stilinski will call biweekly to check in and see if you need anything. You shouldn't be here for a long period of time, and we'll move you again. If anything comes up with Damian, we will notify you immediately."

"Thank you, Deputy Barton." I replied, then quietly asked, "Um, could you do something for me?"

I watched Theo walk up the steps to the agent.

"I can do my best." Stated the deputy. "As soon as possible, will you ask Melissa McCall to call me?" "I will have the sheriff do that." "Thanks." I said, and left her, going up the steps myself.

"Well, well. It's been a while. How are you, Cassia?"

Ugh, not that voice.

Cringing, I met the eyes and blinding smile of Joel Atland. Yep, still that odd mix of red and brown and pearly whites.

When I had first been taken from my house at sixteen, this guy had been the first to greet me at the police station. In his early twenties, handsome with his spun gold hair and flashing burgandy eyes, he had believed that any and every woman should bow down and kiss his feet.

We had butted heads almost instantly, but something in the way he'd acted told me that he enjoyed it.

"Joel Atland." I said, trying to keep disgust from my voice and body language. I could tell from the way Theo glared at him that he'd picked up on my chemosignals.

"I see good ole brother dear still hasn't given up his quest." He said with a chuckle. "You're not funny," I said to him, "what are you doing here?"

"Why, it's been seven years, of course I got promoted...three times." He added a wink at the end, "My supervisors sent me here to oversee your case. It's a shame though, we won't get the opportunity to catch up." He placed a hand over his heart and feigned hurt.

Theo growled deeply and angrily in his chest and I walked over to him, pushing myself into his right arm to keep him from going at Joel. "Seriously, Atland, stop with the theatrics and humor. You know as well as I do that this isn't a funny situation." I replied, keeping my eyes on the stitching pattern of Theo's shirt.

"You're in safe hands," he crooned, "the FBI will be on lookout constantly, especially _me_."

As I went to reply, Theo growled audibly and bit, "You'd better watch where your _lookout_ goes. Any lower than her throat and I will permanately cripple you."

"Didn't notice you got a guard dog, Cassie, is he house trained?" Joel spoke again.

Theo went to lunge at him, but I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and held him as tightly as possible. "Don't fucking call me that," I snarled in response, "And unless you really want to die, I suggest shutting up. As such an attentive person, I'd think you'd know a girl's husband when you saw him."

Joel's eyes went slightly wider, and slowly they shifted to Theo, whose look was dark enough to kill. "You got married?" He asked, "Is he even aware of his brother-in-law's antics?"

"Of course, that's why he's here with me." I replied, "Now, before you put your _other_ foot in your mouth, I believe you have the keys to our car and house."

"Right," He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two sets of keys. Theo snatched them from his hand and continued to watch him angrily as I gave Joel an impatient look. "Well?" I asked, "Which car is it?"

"The black Camry with the tinted windows." He replied lazily, pointing to the car a few spaces down.

Theo picked up the bags and marched down the sidewalk to it, and went to putting things in it. "Never took you to be stupid." Joel said. "Don't start." I warned.

"Really though, Cassia. You should have at least gotten with someone who could protect you." "Did you not just see me pull him back from breaking your Ken doll nose?" I asked, "No one on earth could protect me better than him. Not even you, Superman."

I clutched my purse tighter, and began to walk off. "We'll meet again, Cassia. You'll be safe." He said under his breath.

"I'd be safe without any of you. You're just backup. And one more thing," I growled, whipping around and waving the drifting smoke away from my face, "don't smoke those cancer sticks around me!"

"Wow, sensitive, are we?" He snarkily replied. Something about the way he said that triggered my anger enough that I marched forward and snatched the cigarette from him and flung it in the nearby ashtray. Looking back to him, I went on, "Yes, I am. Now, go back to work."

Leaving him there gaping at me, I swiveled around and calmly as possibly walked toward the car that Theo was standing in front of. "Babe, are you okay? That wasn't like you." "That man has a way of getting to me like no one else. Let's please just get in the car and go." I told him.

I hoped like hell that smoke didn't give my unborn child any troubles. If it did, I would slaughter his ass.

Theo climbed into the car beside me and backed out, inputting the address into the GPS. "Wanna tell me what just went on? How do you know that asshole?" He asked, pulling out onto the main road.

"When I first got taken into custody at sixteen, he was basically the first guy I met at the station. He is so vain that he was surprised when I told him where to stick his charm. He gave me hell, flirted a lot. I'd say that 'asshole' wasn't my type but..." I grinned, looking at him.

"Well, can't argue there." He said, "Still, if he acts out of line in the slightest...I might just kill him anyway." "Don't do anything unnecessary," I said, reaching over and gently stroking his jaw, "we wouldn't want Damian to find us."

I tried not to think again of the baby inside me, and how this kid could grow up to be the splitting image of its uncle. Only one solution would occur, and no matter what, it would be devastating. Either it rose up and overpowered Theo and killed us, or Theo defended us both and killed our child.

Bile rose up in my throat, but I swallowed hard and tried not to alert Theo.

Fifteen minutes later, once we'd gone through a beautiful little town, we arrived to our little safe house. It was a one story, oak wood building with a big white door and a basement door outside. Quite the elegant little place.

Theo came around and opened my door, taking my hand, and we walked together to the front door. Once he opened the door, the freshest scent of ocean water and Pacific air rushed over us. I knew already that I was going to like this place. A huge glass sliding door was directly across the house from the front door, and a short walk across brilliant white sand gave way to black ocean water.

With the stars beginning to wink at us from the deep amethyst sky, it was so picturesque that I forgot about the nightmare for a moment. All that I saw was that view, and it took my breath away.

"Wait until daytime," He murmured into my ear from behind, his lips finding the curve and making goosebumps ripple down my arms, "the water is bluer than you could ever imagine."

His arms came around my waist and I forced myself not to flinch away as they joined and rested against my abdomen. He wouldn't be able to tell right now anyway. He held me close and rocked us slightly as we both continued to watch the sky darken to black.

"At least we got a beautiful view." I said softly. "Hmm." He responded, pressing his lips just below my ear where the curve met my jaw. I sighed, resting back against him.

Without a word, his fingers slid up my shirt, tracing my bare flesh and my body awakened with the need for his touch.

"Bedroom." I whispered to him, turning in his arms and pressing my lips to his.

Gently, he picked me up in his arms without breaking the kiss and made our way in the dark to our temporary bedroom.

 ****I hope you guys are getting the feel of the story, and that you're enjoying so far! Thanks for reading and have a good day!****


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of waves crashing in the distance woke me from my slumber. I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the white rays of sunlight streaming in through the big open window.

The white curtains fluttered in the ocean breeze, drifting sultry sea air onto my bare arms and face. Theo stood in front of the giant, open window, his jeans loose on his hips and his chest bare. Seeing him that way brought back memories of our night before.

I wrapped the top sheet close to my naked body and stood, joining him in the warmth of the sun. "Morning." I said sleepily and he put his arm around me.

"Morning," he said, pressing his lips to mine.

"Probably shouldn't stay close to the windows," I said, though I wished to stay there for hours, watching the turquoise waves crash onto the sand. Theo said nothing, but faced me fully, pulling my body to his, hiding my entire being with his own.

My fingers brushed over the rippling muscles of his back, feeling soft and hard and warm altogether. "I'm sorry about all the arguing." I apologized, thinking back to the biting words we'd said to each other a couple of days ago.

"We're married, we're going to argue. Plus, I think last night made up for it again," he kissed my lips, "and again." He finished by kissing my throat.

As much as I wanted to go right back to the activities of last night, I knew we had things to do. I wanted to learn the lay of the house and the surrounding land, so that in case an emergency did come up, I could know where to go.

"I need to go into town for a little while today, make sure they come out to hook up the internet and grab a few groceries while I'm at it. There's nothing here currently, so make a list for me. I'm going to go take a shower." He said, then kissed my neck again and walked toward the bathroom adjoined to our room.

I washed up, dressed, and brushed my teeth and hair before sitting down to create a list for Theo. I did some deep thought into what I would cook for the evenings and our breakfasts for the next couple of weeks. Fortunately, I hadn't had extreme morning sickness, just queasiness, and nothing triggered the emptying of my stomach.

However, oranges sounded fantastic, and I could make fresh orange juice from them anyway.

The list was as fancy as I could make it in the short time, and Theo took it from me as he stepped into the den. "Hey," he said, "if anything weird happens, or you feel endangered, you call me, okay? One of those FBI idiots will stick around to watch over you, but I don't trust them."

I nodded, received his goodbye kiss, and watched him leave. It reminded me that I had a call I wished to make.

I couldn't wait any longer, and with Theo gone, I needed Melissa's wisdom. She'd been pregnant once, she'd know what to tell me. I pushed her number into the phone, then waited as it rang.

"Melissa." Her voice came after three rings.

"Melissa, hey." I said, feeling relief and worry course through me. "Cassia, are you okay? Is something wrong?" She asked quickly. "No, no, I'm fine. We got settled in last night fine." I responded, "But I needed to talk to you about something personal. And Theo can't hear about it right now."

"Okay?" She said.

I took a deep breath. "It's wrong, so wrong, but...I think I'm pregnant. Like, I'm pretty positive."

Her silence told me all I needed to know about what she thought. "Melissa?" I asked in a small voice, feeling the terror slip back into my body. "Cass...did Theo...how could you...at a time like this?" She finally asked, sounding like a petrified mother.

"It wasn't planned, at all. Theo and I didn't even want kids." I told her, trying to hold back tears. I heard her take a deep, slow breath and exhale just as calmly. "When was the last day your recent menstration?" She questioned. "Um...if I remember correctly, about six weeks ago, two days before my 23rd brithday." "And the last time you guys...y'know, around that time?" She asked. "One single damned unprotected night, the day after my birthday. April 16th." I replied.

"Hmm...looking at the calendar, I'd guess you're about four to four and a half weeks along, assuming you are actually pregnant." She said. "Well, I'm a week late, and I took two positive tests. I'd say its for sure." I mumbled.

Knocking on the door frightened me, and I whipped around, seeing a larger figure in the glass of the door. "I've got to go, Melissa. Please call me back soon and let me know what we can do." I said, hanging up before she could finish her protests.

Quietly, I went to the door, taking deep breaths. The pounding came again. It wasn't Damian, I knew because he wouldn't have knocked, he would have just came in and went straight for me.

I opened it just a crack and grew exasperated when I met Joel's eyes. "Oh, what do you want?" I groaned. "No hello?" He asked, pushing past me.

"Excuse you, this is temporarily my house. You can't just push past me." I said, folding my arms. "Too late," he said, giving me a smile that brought my blood to a boil. "Well, what do you want?" I growled.

"Well, seems easier to catch up while your... _husband_ is where he can't growl at me every time I so much as roll my eyes. What's with that anyway? Is he actually part dog?"

 _Close,_ I thought to myself, but shook my head in frustration. "He's not part dog, but you really shouldn't push him. I wouldn't want him to be behind bars again, especailly not now."

Joel looked at me with a mix of emotions on his face. "So, you married a guy who has anger issues, has been in prison, and watches you like a hawk?" "First off, what business of it is yours who I married? Secondly, nothing about Theo concerns you. Now, is there something you want to tell me, because otherwise I would like you to leave."

Joel looked uncomfortable for a second before speaking again, "There is a woman planning to come see you? A Cora Hale?"

I sighed in relief. "My best friend. She's permitted to come, right?" "Well, as long as she abides by the care we deem necessary, yes. She's planning to come tomorrow, says there are important things you have to discuss."

"She's right." I said, "Now, is that everything?" "For now. I'll be back to bother you some more." He promised, winking at me before walking past. "That's something you should be warned about," I thought out loud and I heard him turn again. I looked at him fully, so he would understand my seriousness, "Cora does not play around and she won't find your idea of flirting cute. She will actually kill you, so don't do anything stupid."

"I'm nothing if not a charmer." He said back, smiling and taking a cigarette from his pants pocket. "Don't light that thing in here." I said darkly.

He made an 'okay' motion and slowly made his way to the door, and tension left my body as he stepped away. I needed a walk and to try and calm down. I had been reading on my phone that stress wasn't good for a baby, and I was under what felt like constant pressure.

I brushed my hair and let it hang loosely around my frame. It fell to my hips, and I decided then that when this was all over, I was cutting at least six inches off.

I slid the glass door open and stepped onto feather soft, powder sand. It was warm from the sun and felt great on the bottom of my feet. I made my way down to the ocean, watching wave after wave climb over each other and leave a wet trail of foam over the dampened sand. I indulged myself by walking into the crystal clear water and allowing it to wash over my legs.

Each wave that crashed into me soaked my clothes further, but I hadn't been so relaxed in months. Desperate to seek further comfort, I walked farther into the depths, now up to my waist. The ends of my hair sunk below the surface and clung to the denim of my jean shorts.

The white noise, combined with the breeze of clean, fresh air was nearly overwhelming as goosebumps rippled down my arms and back.

I didn't know how long I had stood there with my eyes closed, but I heard the crunch of someone's boots on the sand and turned.

Theo was approaching me, a covert smile on his lips. "Enjoying the water?" He asked, placing his hands in his pockets and staring at me. "It's magnificent." I answered, walking out of the water and into his arms. "You're soaking my clothes." He complained emptily, continuing to hold me close.

"If you cared that much, you wouldn't have even opened your arms to me." I contradicted him playfully, kissing the curve of his clothed shoulder. He scoffed, then took my hand as we walked back to the house. "So, what's going on in town?" I asked him as he closed the door behind us.

He said nothing, but followed me to the bathroom. "It's quiet, calm, everything we needed I guess," he replied, propping up against the sink counter as I got undressed and got in the shower, "but the sheriff called while I was out. Said your brother was spotted in the outskirts of Beacon County. He killed a thirteen year old girl."

The little content in my belly rose to the back of my throat and I struggled to swallow the gag that tried to follow. "Damn him," I said, sorrow washing through me, "he doesn't usually do something like that."

"Cass," Theo said, pulling the door to the shower open and stepping in fully clothed, "be one thousand percent honest with me. Have they ever allowed you to look at the autopsy reports of his victims?"

I tried not to shy away from his serious stare, and answered, "They would have let me...but I was too chicken. I put their deaths on me. I didn't want to see them, didn't want to see what I had done to them."

Tears filled my eyes and slid down my cheeks, as warm as the water running down my body.

"Cassia, look at me." Theo demanded, gently grabbing my head and pulling his forehead to mine. His eyes bore into my own.

"No one that has died to your brother was your fault, ever. I don't want to hear words like that come from you again, understand? **All** of this is on him."

His fingers gently stroked the tears from my eyes as I nodded carefully. Theo kissed me, then got out of the shower and snatched a towel angrily from the back of the toilet. I rinsed the soap off of me and did the same, though with a lot less force.

Once I was dried off and dressed, I found him tapping away on the computer. I went into the kitchen to begin preparing some dinner. "Theo?" I asked, looking at him through the long, narrow window in the wall of the kitchen. "Hmm?" He asked, looking up at me from the screen.

"Why did you ask me that?" I said, beginning to peel potatoes. "Nothing." He replied. "Don't do that, please. If there is something you know that I don't, I want to know." I said, trying to keep my temper in check.

"It's nothing." He repeated in finality. My anger spiked, and I threw the unfinished potato back into the bowl with its peelings. "Damn it, Theo! You can't make me worry and then tell me nothing!" I yelled. Responding to my anger, he roughly put the computer aside and stood.

"You have no reason to worry, Cassia." He growled, his eyes flashing gold, "If I find that you have something to worry about, you'll know." "Was there something on the report that I missed?" I asked, "If you don't tell me, I will call the sheriff and ask."

He clenched his fists, but stayed where he was. "Look," he ground out, "if you will just be patient and wait for me to look into it some more, I will tell you what I know. But I have to work on some suspicions first, and I don't want you involved yet."

I supposed it was fair enough, and when the anger left, I felt incredibly drained. Four weeks, and I was already positive that I never wanted to be pregnant again. The emotional coaster was not only annoying, but physically tiring and I hated not being in control.

"Theo, I'm sorry." I said, "I haven't had a good hold on my feelings lately. I guess I'm just...worn out." Theo's eyes and body lost the rigidity it had held and he walked over to me, laying me carefully against the wall as his hand held the right side of my face.

"It's on us both." He said casually. Once he removed his hand from my face, he went back to his spot and began typing again. I went back to my potatoes and put them on to boil.

"Hon, do you want meatloaf or salmon?" I asked as I came around the corner a while later.

His stiff position told me that something was wrong, and knots pulled tight in my belly. "Theo?" I asked again, a little quieter. He looked to me, shock, anger and bewilderment clouding his stormy eyes.

"Tomorrow, we need to talk." He said, closing the computer and coming to stand in front of me. "Cora is coming tomorrow," I stated stupidly. "Good. She'll need to know too."

 ****Uh-oh, what news could Theo have come across to make him so worried? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading, have a good day!****


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell ringing brought me from my thoughts.

"I'll get it." Theo said, standing from his chair and leaving the laptop in his place. I waited, straining to hear who all had showed up. I heard Cora's voice and stood, happy that she was here. Though it had only been a couple of days, it felt like a lifetime since I'd last seen her.

She came directly into the room, and I went to hug her. "You seem to have settled in well." She commented. Behind her came four figures that I had never met before, and I stood back, taking the view of them in.

There was one, a bit on the taller side, but every inch of him screamed darkness. He was a bit off putting, but I knew that if he was here with Cora, she trusted him. He had his arm wrapped around a woman with gorgeous ebony skin and large eyes. She was the perfect example of a badass, with a gun on each hip and the outline of one in her leather jacket.

The next guy was a little shorter than the first, stocky and very obviously, without even saying a word, arrogant. It was written all over his face with a smug smile.

The last guy was very youthful looking, with styled brown curls and large, expressive eyes. He was the tallest of all of them and looked tough built. He stared at me like I was the enemy until proven otherwise, but there was also a bit of innocence there as well.

Cora turned away from me to open introduction between us as Theo came back into the room and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Cass, this is my family and ex-packmate." She said, motioning toward them. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." The short, stocky one said, with an eyebrow movement that annoyed me. You could tell that this man thought highly of himself.

"Likewise." I said, and Theo tightened his grip on me.

"This is my older brother, Derek." She said, pointing to the dark one. I should have guessed. "Hello, Derek. I've heard a lot about you." I said, smiling lightly and holding my hand out. "All good, I hope." He replied in a light joking tone, giving my hand, and then Theo's, one firm shake.

"And my sister-in-law, Braeden." Cora went on. "Hi, I've heard about you too." I said, shaking her hand as well. "Then I know for damn sure you've heard nothing good." She said, giving a laugh.

I giggled, then turned my attention to the cocky one next in line. "This asshole is my uncle, Peter." Cora said, smiling haughtily at him as he frowned in her direction. "Just remember that I actually came here." He said to her.

"And my ex-packmate but still friend, Isaac." Cora said, pointing to the tallest guy. "Nice to meet you." He said, reaching out and giving a hearty handshake to Theo first, and then me. I already liked him, and something about the way Theo loosened his hold on me told me that he did too.

"Thank you all for coming, but why are you here exactly?" I asked, looking to Cora. "I asked them to come help protect you." She said.

My cheeks suddenly got hotter. How embarrassing. They had come, even though they knew not a thing about me, to help get rid of my brother. When Cora and Theo had told me long ago that I had settled with people who could protect me, I had never thought about them reaching out to others as well.

"I'm sorry." I said under my breath. "Don't be." Braeden spoke forcefully, "Its a hobby we all have, even Peter."

"Why are you constantly saying such hurtful things?" Peter asked her, irritation in his blue eyes. "Bite me." She said back.

"Thank you, all the same. I'm sorry also for being so rude, I'm Cassia. Cassia Raeken." I said, loving the different taste of my name, "And my husband, Theo."

"Never would have taken you for the marrying type, Theo." Peter said, "You always had this stab-in-the-back air about you." "Why don't you shut your trap, old man?" Theo shot back with a growl. "So, you know each other." I stated, looking at Theo.

"We had some...exciting...encounters a while back." He admitted.

"At least it's good to see you've straightened up, even if it is just a bit." Derek spoke, his look measuring Theo, "We're going to do our best to be part of the team. But, you can't do the things with us that you did with Scott."

"In case you missed it, there is a little bit more at stake than worrying about me." He said, directing his arm toward me. Then the tallest one, Isaac, spoke.

"It doesn't matter what team everyone is on, what matters is we do what we've always done: protect those who cannot protect themselves. Right now, that person just happens to be his wife. Now, let's go get checked into our places and discuss things later."

Everyone nodded and I gave him a grateful smile. Everyone but Cora spoke a goodbye, then left. As Isaac shut the door behind them, Cora turned to me and I sighed.

"Intense," I said as I blew the sigh. "Yeah, they can be that way." She said, then hugged me lightly, "I'm glad you're okay. Try not to settle too much, they're going to move you again soon." "Thanks," I told her, watching as Theo went outside for air, "but Cora, I need to see Melissa soon."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"I...I can't tell you yet, but I will soon, I promise. But I need her to either stop by or me be allowed to see her." "Well, ironically, she said something via phone call about wanting to see you. If Sunglasses out there will arrange it, we'll help you meet in private."

"You mean Joel?" I asked, coughing to hide a giggle. "I don't know or care what his name is, all that matters is that if he attempts to flirt with Braeden or me again, I will tie his ass in a knot." She said. I did laugh then.

"Yeah, he's a pain in the ass." I said, "I knew him back when I first lost my parents. Still the same."

She smiled, then patted my shoulder, "Anyway, we'll be in a motel down the road and close by in case of an emergency. See you tomorrow."

As she closed the door, Theo entered the glass door behind me. I turned, looking at him and noticing the stress on his face. "What's wrong, Theo?" I asked, walking into his arms.

"We have something really serious to talk about soon. But first, I'm pretty sure your potatoes are burning." "Damn it!" I yelled, streaking out of his arms and into the kitchen to try and save the dry boiling food.

Theo's chuckle calmed me, and I checked them. Thankfully, barely scorched. "What did you want to go with these?" I questioned him again. "Whatever is easier to make and quicker to bake." He said. "Meatloaf it is."

He sat at the table and watched me as I ground together spices and meat.

"Have you ever had the urge to consume human flesh?" He asked out of the blue. I fell into the table, scrambling to save the glass dish with meat in it from falling to the floor.

"Excuse me?" I asked, feeling the oranges I'd eaten earlier turn against me. "Have you?" He pressed. "No...what the hell...? Have YOU?" I asked incredulously. "Of course not." He said, standing again and staring out the window.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" I asked, dazed and fighting illness. "Do you remember what I told you was a wendigo?" He asked me, still not meeting my eyes.

"Uh...Cannibalisitc shapeshifter, correct?" I asked, pressing the mix into a cake pan. "Hmm," He responded.

"You think I'm a wendigo?" I asked. "No," He said, turning then, "but I think you're related to some."

My hands stilled in the pan as I stared at him, feeling my eyes grow rounder by the millisecond. "Wha...?" I managed. Theo took slow, but long steps to me, never breaking eye contact. "I asked the sheriff to send me some of your files. I tapped that into your ancestry."

I could say nothing, only hang onto every word. "I had Melissa enter your blood for me, so that I could look into it." He reached up and stroked my cheek. "Were you aware that you had relatives living here at one point?"

"The only relatives I had were my parents, brother and a grandmother at one time. None of them lived here." "Then there were some secrets and some lying going on."

"What on earth do you mean?" I asked, pulling my hands from the pan and going to wash them, "And why are they no longer living there?"

"Because they're dead."

Complete shock drove through me, making my blood run cold. "I never heard of any relatives!" I swore.

Theo's arms came around me to hold me up and to force me to look at him. "Your grandfather had an illegitimate son named David Walcott." "David Walcott." I tested the name on my numb tongue.

"Did your parents ever talk to you about your mother's side much?" "No, she wasn't close to her family. I heard through unreliable sources that her grandfather was abusive." "Unreliable sources meaning?" "My great aunt Janice. She died when I was seven. She'd been in and out of mental institutes."

"For what?" "She claimed to see monsters with...glowing eyes and sharp teeth. Particularly some...family members." Realization was beginning to hit me.

"David Walcott was a wendigo, Cass. His whole family was. The gene seems to have passed around, which meant that your great grandfather was probably one as well."

"Wait, wait...you mean...you think Damian...?" I tried to get out, shock, anger and terror racing through my body.

"Yes, I think Damian is a wendigo. In fact, I'm positive." "And if he's a wendigo...that means he was...my par-" I couldn't get it out before vomit rose in my throat, and I wasn't strong enough to swallow it again.

I wrestled free of Theo's arms and made a beeline for the bathroom, just barely making it before breakfast, lunch and everything else I'd thought about eating exited my body.

Tears streaked down my cheeks.

Damian had not just killed our parents, he had been _eating_ them. When I had walked through the door, he had actually been consuming them. Another rush of sickness brought up nonexistent remains.

And the gene had picked and chosen which members to affect. I carried this gene.

This meant my son or daughter had a chance of becoming one of those monsters.

Theo's boots thumped to a halt behind me as he rushed to gather my hair. "Damn, Cass..." He said, placing his warm hand on my clammy neck. "Go away," I whined, aimlessly pushing against him. "No, in sickness and in health." He growled, crouching down beside me.

When the heaving in my belly stopped, the pain in my chest spread throughout my body. With tears still running down my face, I flushed the toilet and stood with Theo's help. I rinsed my mouth and brushed my teeth, aware of Theo's questioning, but sobering stare.

"You've been good at handling weird. What just happened?" He asked, unable to hide the worry in his voice from me. "Theo, I just realized that I walked in on my parents being eaten alive...it's a little much." I said, dodging the baby subject, but holding my stomach, knowing he wouldn't question me since I had just thrown up.

Theo said nothing, but the stony expression on his face deepened. "I want Melissa to come over when she can. I don't feel well." I said, putting a cool washcloth across my face and going to lay down on the couch.

"I'll arrange it." He said, then walked out the front door, leaving me alone with my tortured thoughts.

 ****Wow, what a secret to reveal. What a terrible thing to find out about your family. Hope you're into the story, thanks for reading and for being patient with me!****


	5. Chapter 5

"Babe," Theo's hoarse voice woke me from my tortured dreams. I had had nightmares all night since finding out about Damian, and was happy in a way to be woken.

I sat up, rubbing my sore, grainy eyes. "Did you get any sleep?" He asked, pressing the pad of his thumb to what I guessed to be one of the dark circles under my eye.

"Not really." I admitted, tiredly kissing his wrist. "You're going to get sicker if you don't sleep well." "Did you even come to bed?" I interjected.

The way his lip tightened exposed the truth. "What were you doing?" I asked. "Looking farther into Damian's arrest records and the autopsies of the victims. Cass, there were organs missing that couldn't be explained and all kinds of things. I don't think there is any other explanation."

"I feel sick." I said, holding my stomach. "It's okay," he said, letting his hand rest on the curve of my neck, "that reminds me: Melissa will be here at three P.M. She's going to stay the night, and make sure you're better."

I felt comforted, but the churning in my belly didn't cease. Dizziness consumed me suddenly, and I pushed Theo aside to race into the bathroom. There wasn't much to get rid of, but the motions hurt and my body ached from yesterday's heaving.

Theo's chilled fingers found my blazing forehead. "I don't like this." He said to me. "Can you bring me just a little apple juice, please?" I nearly begged, trying to ignore the dreaded second wave rising in my belly.

Theo said nothing, but was on his feet and out the door in milliseconds. Doing my best to regain my composure, I flushed the toilet and stood shakily. I brushed my teeth again, and splashed my face with cold water. When I opened my eyes after drying off, I met Theo's in the mirror. He held a small glass half full with the rich, light orange liquid, which both looked delicious and vomit inducing altogether.

"Thanks," I said, taking the tiniest sip possible. He watched me for about three seconds before gently leaning forward and picking me up. I was too tired to resist, and laid my head contently against his chest as he walked us to the back glass door and opened it. He gently took me to the porch swing hanging from the back ceiling and sat, holding me close to him.

We quietly watched the waves crash against the sand. I listened to Theo's gentle breathing and heartbeat.

"I promise I will keep you safe." Theo said. "I know." I replied, love washing through me. "I mean it, Cassia. Even if it means me dying." "You're not going to die. There is no life for me without you."

"Don't worry. He's not the first wendigo I've faced and he probably won't be the last. Plus, I have some help." I smiled, cuddling deeper into his chest. "I love you, Theo." I said, each word feeling stronger.

"I love you too, babe." He said, pulling me closer.

The waves of sickness were beginning to fade when I saw Joel's figure approaching from the right side of the beach. Irritation filled me, but Theo's body going rigid told me he was less happy than I was with his presence.

"What do you think you are doing?" Joel's voice reached me before his frame did. "Sitting. What are you doing." I demanded rather than asked. "You're not supposed to be out in the open." He said.

"Tell you what," Theo said, gripping me tighter, "you mind your business, and I won't rip your throat out. How's that sound?" "Need I remind you that you're threatening a federal cop?" Joel said irritably. "Need I remind you that I don't care? You're nothing more than an annoyance. No one gives a damn about your position."

Joel's face twisted in outrage and anger. "You're going to get her killed!" He nearly growled. "You act as if she's more to you than a job. I hope that's not the case." Theo said calmly, but a dark warning lay under his words.

When Joel's eyes came to my face, I rose an eyebrow at him. Satisfied with the discomfort he'd caused, Theo sat back in the swing and lazily laid his arm behind me, daring Joel to say something else.

"You need to be back inside." Joel ground out to me between his clenched teeth. "I'll go back in shortly, but I can't be a total shut in. I'm not feeling well and could use the fresh air. Theo can protect me." I reminded him. "Wait, you're sick? For how long?" He asked, casting an accusatory glare in Theo's direction.

"Since last night. There's someone coming to see me at three." I said. Joel shifted, continuing to stare at me like I would tell him more.

"Are you just going to stand there until I go inside?" I asked. "Maybe." He said. "'Fuck off', is what she meant to say." Theo said. Joel whirled to face Theo, who stood in response to the agression. I could see the possessiveness in Theo's eyes roaring his claim.

"Joel, I think you should leave." I said, no longer dropping hints, the stress making my stomach hurt worse.

"I'm doing my job-" " _My_ job you mean." Theo growled over him.

"I don't have the strength to stand between you!" I finally yelled in frustration, "Joel! Go _back_ to your perch and stay the fuck there! Theo, please help me back into the damned house so I can be in peace!"

Sensing my desperation, Theo dropped the testosterone battle and gently leaned down, gathering me into his arms. My stomach roiled with the motion. "Get out of here." He tossed at Joel over his shoulder as we walked back inside and he closed the door on Joel's reply.

"What the hell is that guy's deal. Were you together before me?" Theo asked, laying me carefully onto the couch. "Never in a million years would I date Joel Atland, be it in this life, a past life or a future life." I hissed, laying a hand over my eyes.

Theo chuckled humorlessly, "Well, he certainly thinks he has a claim to you." "I told you, I was pretty sure that he liked me years ago. He just doesn't like that he never seduced me." I sighed.

"If he thinks he's got a better chance now, he'd be seriously wrong. I fought too hard to keep you to let some asshole come in and think he can take you off." "In case you've forgotten, I fought like hell to have you too. I survived a bomb, and I'm wearing your ring." I teased him.

 _And now, I'm pregnant with your child,_ I thought to myself.

"A ring which took weeks for me to constantly convince myself to buy." He said. "I know." I said, smiling, "We act like it's been forever. We've been married for three and a half months."

He snickered, then brought a cold cloth to me and placed it over my forehead. "Thanks," I sighed in relief. "Yeah." He said, "It's two thirty, we should be seeing Melissa any minute now."

I watched him come around me and pick up the laptop, then start tapping the keys. In my exhaustion and the lulling sound of the keys being hit, I drifted off.

The doorbell ringing throughout the house startled me awake. "It's about time," Theo mumbled, standing up to go to the door.

I glanced at the clock, which read 3:45. She was slightly late.

"How is she?" I heard Melissa's voice as Theo let her in. "She's sleep deprived and puking. Tried to give her a little sunshine and air earlier, but got interupted." He grumbled.

"Hmm," she said, then I felt the air whisk around me as they entered the room by me. "Hey Melissa," I said tiredly. "Sweetie, you aren't looking too good." She commented, kneeling down beside me and putting a hand on my forehead, much like a worried mother.

"I'll be fine," I said. "Either way, I've arranged to take you down to the Ojai Hospital. Theo," she turned to him, "I need you to stay here and make sure no suspicious people come by. Noah said that Damian was spotted again in Beacon Hills this morning, lurking around near Cassia's old house. I doubt he's got any leads, but just in case, you need to be prepared to leave at the drop of a hat. I'm going to take her to the hospital, then return her to your care."

Theo nodded, then helped me up. Melissa took my arm and walked me to her vehicle, where Joel was waiting. "Not now," I mumbled to him. "Where are you going?" "I told you earlier I had someone coming over to check on me. She's a nurse, and my boss." I said, motioning to Melissa, "She's deemed a need of me going to the doctor, and that's where we're going. Stay here and watch over the place. And don't try to provoke my husband, got it?" I growled, settling down into the seat of the car.

I closed my door, then kept my eyes settled in my lap until Melissa drove onto the road.

"What's with that guy?" She asked me, then looked at me, "And why does he bring out the worst in you?" I could hear the slight humor in her voice, and had to smile myself, even though I felt miserable.

"He's an old headache. Brought out the worst in me then, but seems to think that it's just because I can't keep my hands to myself. He has tried every which way to be beaten senseless by Theo." Melissa chuckled and made another turn. "Sounds to me like you should _let_ Theo beat him senseless." She said.

"If Theo wasn't supernaturally strong, I would probably let him. Joel thinks he's being subtle, but I remember things he said to me way before I came to Beacon Hills. It's obvious he still hasn't stopped 'crushing', but if I tell Theo that, he might lose it. I have this sneaking feeling that Joel is jealous. I turned him down when we met, and he told me that he was the only one who could protect me from Damian. Cops are never what you keep you safe in my situation. Which reminds me..." I turned and looked at her.

"Theo did a lot of deep research. My brother is a wendigo. I thought you should know." Every word made me feel sicker. This wasn't good on top of the nausea.

"Whoa, you're getting pale there." She said, making the final turn into the clinic parking lot. "I can't help it, every time I think about him...eating..." I didn't get the words out fully before I shoved the door of the still moving car open and lost the tiny amount of apple juice I'd gotten down earlier.

"Goodness, Cass." Melissa said as she parked the car illegally and ran to the other side to help me. "Sorry." I said. "Why are you apologizing? You're sick."

We walked into the clinic and I got signed in. "Hey Trish," Melissa said. "Melissa! It's been so long! How have you been?" The woman with bouncy brown locks exclaimed from behind the counter.

"I'm doing good, however, my CNA and friend here isn't doing too well. Think she's caught a bug, but I need to borrow one of your ultrasound offices as well. There's reason to believe she's expecting."

"Oh no problem, come on sweetie, let's get you signed in real quick." The lady helped me fill out the papers, then ushered us into a back room, darkly lit with a machine in the middle of the room.

"I'll come back to you guys momentarily. We'll also give you back your results when you're finished." Trish said and left the room. "Okay Cass, lay back here. We're going to confirm your pregnancy, make sure your blood tests come back all clear and treat you for your illness."

I nodded. "How do they know you here?" I asked. "After Scott left for college, I came here regularly to help and volunteer. That's why it was no problem allowing me access here." She answered, gently pulling my shirt up and exposing my abdomen.

"This will be a little cold." She said, squirting blue gel onto my belly.

Within seconds, the image popped up onto the screen. It was solid black and white static, save one little black hole. Inside that little black area lay the outline of the tiniest body I'd ever seen. About the size of a blueberry, but I could just make out a teeny little head and the beginning of a body.

Amazement and love like I had never known filled me. There was my baby, clear as day. Precious, and it seemed unreal that something this tiny could exist.

But alongside that joy came terror like I didn't know. Would this itsy bitsy little thing become the monster that Damian was? He had once been this small and innocent. If it didn't, could I imagine losing this child to the same fate my parents had suffered?

I swallowed hard, tears lining the lower lid of my eyes.

"Well," Melissa sighed, "you are definitely pregnant...congrats." She smiled, but I could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'd believe it correct to say it's too soon to tell what it is?" I asked. "Oh yes," she laughed, "way too soon. You're only seven weeks along. You'll need to be closer to twenty-four weeks before we can really tell. You'll be five months along by then."

I sighed, and began wiping the gel off of my stomach. "Is everything okay with the baby so far?" "From what I can tell, yes, he or she looks healthy."

I nodded, feeling tears well up in my eyes. "Man, I hate these hormones." I said, swiping my eyes. "What are you feeling?" She asked in a soft, motherly voice. I sighed, wiping my eyes again, "Joy, unexplainable love...terror, sorrow, worry." I sniffed.

"I understand. It's normal, though your situation is certainly magnifying it. When I first found out that I was pregnant with Scott...I felt everything you're feeling. But it gets better, Cass."

"I don't know if it will this time, Melissa." I said, putting my hand over my abdomen, "Everything is falling apart, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Everything is _not_ falling apart." She said, capturing my eyes with hers, "Damian is not going to win this. You and Theo are going to be parents, that's something to be celebrated." "He still doesn't know." I whispered, "And I know Theo. He isn't going to react well when he finds out."

"Maybe not...probably not," She reluctantly agreed, "but he is the baby's father. You should tell him, and soon."

 ****Things are definitely getting more stressful. Between Joel, the baby, Damian, and Theo, Cassia is defnitely hanging by a thread as far as her sanity goes. Let's hope she gets well soon and tells Theo! Hope you're enjoying, thanks so much for reading!****


	6. Chapter 6

I settled onto the couch beside Theo, and looked at the waves in our backyard through the glass door.

All I kept seeing was the tiny figure on the screen from earlier, even though the blazing, orange ball resting on the horizon of water was breathtaking. I had been trying for hours to find a phrase that sounded okay to confess to Theo about the little life within me, but nothing sounded right.

 _"You're going to be a dad!" "We're going to be a family" "Bun in the oven"_

Nothing was sober enough without being ecstatic or completely depressed. How did you tell a man like Theo? Did you just spit it out and hope for the best? Did you skirt around it until he figured it out himself, then beg forgiveness?

The doorbell ringing brought Theo up from his spot and I sighed again. Melissa offered me a sympathetic look from the adjacent couch. "Hey," Cora said to everyone as she entered. With her was Isaac, and they made their way farther into the living room.

"Cora, Isaac." I greeted, "It's good to see you guys."

Isaac nodded with a small smile, then turned his attention to the picturesque view before us. Cora came forward and gave me a quick hug before settling beside me on the sofa. "Theo said you found out something that could be potentially helpful?"

"Yes," he said, sitting on my other side, "I did some looking into files, autopsies and so on. I am positive that Damian is a wendigo." "A wendigo?" Isaac asked as Cora's face showed slight shock, "You mean a cannibalistic shapeshifter? How did that happen? Are you one?" He looked at me.

"No, I'm not." I answered, "But there's reason to believe it runs in the family. Neither of my parents were, but apparently, I had an uncle in Beacon Hills..." I trailed off.

"Wait, wait, you had wendigo family members that lived in Beacon Hills?" Melissa said, several emotions passing over her face. I nodded.

"Were they by chance named Walcott?" She continued, and I nodded again. "You knew them?" I asked. "Well, the youngest one, your...cousin, nearly killed me."

I said nothing, but put my head in my hands and braced them on my knees.

"Guess it just runs in the family, huh?" I asked quietly as sorrow washed through me. The outlook for this kid wasn't a good one.

"We had a supernatural deadpool that went on," Cora said, "Derek told me all about it. They were all killed during that time. Damian is the only living wendigo you're related to. Try not to worry." She put a supportive hand on my back.

"So, what are we going to do?" Isaac asked. "I want the son of a bitch dead." Theo said, "That way, he will never hunt for her again. He won't kill anyone else either. His recent victim was a kid."

"I like your way of thinking." Isaac admitted, smiling. Theo grinned for a second as well before looking at Cora. "We know what has to happen, but could you try not to enjoy it so much? Try to remember that this IS her brother and your in-law we're discussing killing." Cora responded.

She was right. I had taken on so much pain and worry from the problems caused that I didn't think about Damian being my last living blood relative. I had no more siblings, was an orphan, and had no living aunts, uncles or cousins.

Thank God I had Theo and my Beacon Hills family. My line survived with the child I carried, but hopefully the wendigo part did not.

"Cass," Theo said, kneeling on one knee beside me and taking my hand in his, "you know what we have to do. We can't allow him to go on killing people and hunting for you. There isn't a way to save him, because he will always crave flesh. Putting him in a cell obviously doesn't work."

"We could try Eichen." Melissa interjected. "No way am I stepping anywhere near that hellhole again." Theo shot back. "What is Eichen?" I asked.

"It's a...mental institution, and they have a floor for supernatural creatures, but it isn't that secure. Creatures always manage to find their way out." He answered.

"I don't want anyone at risk." I told him, "Including you guys, any of you." I met Isaac's and Cora's eyes individually before staring into Theo's, "Don't you know it would ruin me to lose another family member to him?"

Theo stood and brought me with him, holding me to his body, "Of course I do. But remember, the ones fighting this war with you are supernatural now, and we've dealt with things like him before."

I nodded and swallowed hard. Theo pressed his lips to mine before breaking it and looking to Isaac and Cora. "As soon as the sheriff decides it's time for us to move again, we need to go back into Beacon Hills and hunt for him. The sooner we take him out, the better."

"She will need someone to watch after her," Cora reminded him, "And it can't be the asshole with sunglasses, because he's human."

"I wouldn't leave her alone in his care for the winning lottery ticket," Theo growled, "We'll send Liam to stay with her. Maybe then he won't get in the way."

"Who is Liam?" Isaac asked. "Scott's first bitten beta," Cora told him. "I had no idea," Isaac chuckled, "I feel like I just learned I have a little brother."

Melissa laughed herself, "Well, he's a handful. Be careful what you wish for. Scott has another bitten beta as well, but she's no longer around. She took her human sister somewhere safer."

Isaac nodded, the smile still on his youthful, handsome face.

"He's hot headed, and does things without consideration a lot of the time. In fact, he's an idiot, but at least he can throw a punch. He's dedicated, I'll give him that." Theo tacked on. I flashed him a look, earning myself one of his dazzling grins. Though my heart stuttered, I shook my head him in playful exasperation.

Cora rolled her eyes, then turned her head toward the front door, and about half a second later, the doorbell rang. But right after that, the door opened, and Joel came walking in.

"Joel, please, come in," I said sarcastically. "No time for politeness. Damian might have found a lead." "What?! How?" I asked, leaning out of Theo's arm in my panic.

"We don't know. It's like this guy has some kind of supernatural ability." He grumbled. I felt my mouth fall into a solid line and my blood go cold.

"We're waiting for official confirmation. If he's still in the dark, we can allow you to stay here until another house is found. If he's got a lead, you'll need to be moved immediately and put into custody until a safe house is located."

I looked to Theo, whose eyes roamed over the guests we had, telling them with his eyes to get ready. I saw Cora's head bob once, and Isaac's jaw tighten. Melissa's calm face twisted with worry once again. She was wearing that look more than I liked nowadays.

Joel was staring directly at me. I sighed, "Okay, Joel. We'll be ready at your word. Just let us know." "Yeah," he said, tossing a glance at Theo before putting his phone to his ear and walking out.

"What's he saying?" I asked Theo, whose face had bent slightly as he listened in on the conversation. His chin brushed my cheek and I breathed in his scent.

"He's demanding to continue to keep watch on _you_ ," he growled into my ear, "it's like I don't even exist."

"He's being an asshole, just ignore him. _We_ don't need his protection," I reminded him, "I've got you, and you have your strength and knowledge. We both have our friends," I motioned toward Cora, Isaac and Melissa, "we're fine without him."

He nodded and laid his head against mine.

He needed to know, then, right now.

I opened my mouth to face the scary situation we were in when Joel came back through the door, interrupting me. Irritation flowed through me, but I capped it and stood with my hand in the crook of Theo's arm and waited for Joel to give us our next move.

He blew a lesiurely, relieved sigh and said, "Damian isn't on his way here currently. However, you're being placed in police custody for the next two days, then placed in a safe house in Bakersfield." "Great," I growled under my breath.

"What's Bakersfield like?" Cora asked. "Scattered city nestled in mountains." Joel replied lazily, beginning to pull out a cigarette before spotting my dark look. "Point is," He continued, pocketing the cigarette again, "it's out of the way of Damian for now. It doesn't matter what it looks like. Get a good night's sleep," He looked at me, "I'll escort you to the station at eight tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, the entourage cannot tag along." With those words, his look brushed over everyone else in the room.

"Listen," Cora warned, interrupting his nonchalant, dismissive turnaway, "we know what we're dealing with and you have no idea. Don't talk to us like we're kindergarteners."

Joel's lips moved to form words, but came up with none, so he gave me one last look and turned to walk out the door with an eye roll.

"It's nearly impossible to get him to shut up... good job." Theo complimented Cora. She tossed her hair lightly, then looked at me pointedly. "I guess that means we're being shipped back to Beacon Hills tomorrow. Derek, Isaac and the rest of us will keep an eye on Damian from there. When we get a few things figured out, we'll attack."

Isaac nodded, then walked out the back door, and Melissa excused herself to bed for the evening.

Theo went into the kitchen and took a water bottle from the fridge, staring out the window, deep in thought.

Cora and I met eyes from across the room, and I motioned with my head toward Theo's and my shared room and she nodded. "Be right back." I told Theo, who didn't respond, and walked behind my best friend.

I closed the door quietly and laid my forehead against the cool wood.

"You've been acting really strange the last few days, and I know it doesn't have anything to do with Damian or your family..." She said, picking at one of her fingernails.

"Well...not my dead family." I admitted, taking a seat on the bed. Her picking stopped and her eyes bored into mine. "What do you mean? You have no live blood family members, besides Damian."

"I do now." I whispered, standing and fumbling with the curtains around the window, ignoring her stare.

"Cass," Cora said, taking my shoulders, "What are you talking about? Did you find out that you have living family members somewhere? Do they need to be warned?"

"No, nothing like that that we have to worry about." I assured her, "I'm...currently carrying this family member."

Realization began to dawn in Cora's large, brown eyes. The horror I expected followed swiftly, and she shook her head.

"No," she said, "you can't be. How...? When did you-?" She couldn't finish a thought before the next came through and finally she pressed her wrists to her temples in frustration.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not far into it, just a few weeks. I thought you should know, but you can't tell anyone. Theo still doesn't know, and Melissa is the only other. Promise?" I asked, biting my lip.

Cold, brutal acceptance lowered her shoulders, and she gave me a sad look.

"Cass..." "I need you to promise. I don't want anyone...unreputable...to get ahold of this knowledge." I told her, begging with my eyes.

"A...baby," She whispered nearly inaudibly. "Yes. Seven weeks." I said, putting a hand on the nearly invisible bump.

"I wouldn't have even noticed, but when you do that..." She said, and I turned to the side, pulling my baggy t-shirt taut against my abdomen, revealing more of the beginning life within me.

Cora studied my midsection for a few seconds before meeting my eyes again. "I can't believe this." She stated, and I released the hold on my shirt, sighing. "Me either." I replied. "No, I mean about Theo being a dad. He's a grade A asshole, and you've turned him into a husband, and now a father. You're truly an oddity."

I laughed aloud, finally feeling a few fleeting seconds of joy about this pregnancy before going back to a slight smile and speaking to her again. "So, do you promise?" I asked a last time and she returned the light smile.

"I promise."

 ****Out of all the people who should have freaked out the worst, Cora still has some surprises up her sleeve! Hope you're all enjoying and thank you for your patience as I write around my schedule, and the past two weeks I was very sick. I will be doing everything I can to also update Trail of Darkness soon, if any are reading it as well! Have a great day!****


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you really have to escort me everywhere?" I asked Joel irritably.

"You know that I do." He stated, his eyes darting around suspicously, like Damian would animate right in front of him. "No, I mean _you_. Isn't there someone else, like another cop or something?" I went on.

He grimaced, then quickly let his blinding smile lift his lips. "You love me, admit it," He said, "there is no one else you'd rather have." "I'd rather have almost anyone else." I muttered.

I settled into the backseat of the car, strapping in and waiting for Joel to finish hooking up the little mic in his ear. It kept him updated on what he needed to do, as well as alert him to danger.

We were mere hours from being put on the first bus trip to Bakersfield, but I needed to do a town run beforehand. I had hugged Cora and Melissa before they left the day before, and wished everyone else well. I could only hope that they wouldn't have a run in with my older brother, especially before they were ready.

Joel sighed heavily, then cranked the car. I hadn't been comfortable with the situation, but Theo had been made to stay behind for this ride. They needed him to be at the police station to prepare him for the place we would be staying temporarily.

Of course, the only cop that had managed to be available to take me into town was Joel Atland.

Now, he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the traffic filled street to go to our destination. "Cassia," He said, "you really need to relax. I know that this isn't the best situation, but you've got to look like you're not being chased."

"Easy for you to say," I replied, "And it's not only because I'm being chased. I evaded cops the entire time I was hiding, and now, they're up under me all the time. You guys draw more attention to me than anyone else. That's not a good thing when it comes to Damian. You know what happens to people who get in his way."

"We're protecting you. That's the whole point of getting in his way." "I don't want people dying to protect me." I admitted, "I just wish there were a way to stop him without anyone else getting hurt. He's becoming more aggressive, Joel. Theo told me that the last person he killed was a child."

My chest ached and my belly clenched at the tormenting thought.

"Theo should keep his mouth shut about police matters." Joel growled. "Stop it," I said to him darkly, "I deserve to know. It's all my fault anyway."

Joel stomped on the brakes harder than necessary, throwing me forward painfully, "None of this is your fault!"

"Be careful! Do you want to break my neck?!" I hissed, rubbing my now hurting collarbone where the seatbelt had been resting, "I led him here! Wherever I go, he goes eventually, so anyone that dies rests on me."

"That doesn't make any of it your fault." He argued back a little softer, "When we're dealing with victims, they always blame themselves. Rape victims wonder what they did to attract their attackers, survivors blame themselves for walking away from the situation alive, and you...you blame yourself for your brother's murderous antics."

"If it wasn't for me running away from him, those people would still be alive, Joel." I said, in a tinier voice than I had expected to use, "That family would still have their child. Policemen would still go home to their wives. Babies wouldn't be orphaned..."

Tears sprung to my eyes with fire, and with such intensity that my jaw locked in place and I couldn't swallow.

Joel's eyes glued themselves to my face. I bit my lip hard, using the sleeve of my jacket to wipe the tracks from my cheeks.

"You seem to forget," Joel's voice was so soft I could barely hear him, "that you were also one of those children orphaned." "How could I ever forget that? I see them every time I close my eyes." I said in shuddering breaths as I tried to hold in the sobs that wanted to escape.

Joel quieted, and pulled into the parking lot of the store. After parking, he turned and offered me a tissue, which I took and thanked him for quietly.

After cleaning my face, I met his eyes in the rearview mirror. "You can't continue to blame yourself, Cass. No one who dies is your fault, no matter how much you feel that way. Rape victims didn't ask for what they got, survivors shouldn't feel guilty for living through their endeavors, and you didn't get those people killed. It's all on Damian. You have to let it go."

"Easier said, than done. Anyway," I pushed the tissue into my pocket, "let's go in. I want to get back to Theo as soon as I can."

I saw Joel's jaw tighten, but I ignored it and waited for him to open the door of the cop car so I could crawl out of the back. Once he did, I took the hand he offered me to help me up. As I went to release his hand, his fingers gripped mine.

"Joel?" I asked, lightly tugging at my hand. "Why did you get involved with Theo?" He asked plainly.

"It was an accident...sort of." I said, finally pulling my fingers from his, and trying to keep my cool, "What does it matter?"

"You told me at the station that last time we were there that you weren't interested in anyone, and you never would be." He went on. "Okay," I said, beginning to walk off, "One, I was barely sixteen years old, and my parents had just been murdered, of course I wasn't ready to deal with anything like a relationship. Two, you're not my type. I'm sorry if that offends you, but it's a fact. Three, you came on way too strong, even if you hadn't been serious. I hadn't had a lot of friends throughout my life because Damian was always a problem. I wasn't experienced with talking to a lot of people."

"So you did the very thing you swore you wouldn't? That doesn't make any sense." He said. "Joel, this is SO not your business. Just focus on what you need to be doing while I shop for a few things, alright? I don't want to be pissed off at you right now."

I could tell he wanted to say more, but I turned without another word and walked to the medicinal aisles. "Are you still feeling sick?" He asked, following me. "No, I need some vitamins." I answered, trying to duck around, pretending like I needed to search, when in reality, the first thing I had spotted were the prenatal vitamins.

"Quit dancing around," he said, "now, what are you looking for?"

"Um," I said, trying to think of something I could send him for so that he wouldn't see what I really needed, "why don't you go pick up the other thing I needed real quick on this side? It's just a couple aisles over."

I could see my suggestion brought questions to his lips, but he didn't speak. "It's personal, okay?" I finally said, then showed him my paper list, "Now, if you don't mind, I need some facial cleanser. Its in a pink bottle, says cleanser, and it'll be around the makeup aisle. I'll grab some cotton balls and meet you there in a minute."

"You're sending me to the girly aisle?" He complained. "Would you rather get the condoms?" I flung back, satisfied when I saw red creeping into his cheeks. I wasn't sure if it was anger or embarrassment, but either way, I was fine with it.

Without another word, he spun and went for the makeup aisle. I began giggling to myself over his reaction, as it had taken me by surprise. For now, Theo and I had no use for those, but Joel didn't know that. I had just wanted to get back at him.

Quickly, I snatched up the bottle of prenatal vitamins and a bag of cotton balls and almost walked into Joel as he came back around the bend. "Your facial cleanser," he said between clenched teeth.

"Thanks, you actually got the right one." I chuckled, descreetly making sure the cotton ball bag covered the name on the bottle I held.

"You're going to need a cart." He stated, watching as I picked up Theo's favorite brand of shampoo. Though my arms were getting full, I only needed two more things. "I got it." I replied, but before I could turn away, he began snatching items from my full arms and placing them in a basket he'd grabbed from the floor that someone had left around.

"Thanks I guess," I said, as I went to try and nestle the vitamins in beneath the other things, but Joel snatched them as well and shoved them into the basket. He hadn't looked at the bottle thankfully, and I sighed and went on to pick up my last two items.

Once finished, Joel followed me up to the register. I placed the basket on the conveyor belt and smiled at the cashier. "Hello." I said, and the young lady smiled back.

"Did you find everything you needed okay?" She asked, beginning to scan my things. "Yes, thank you." I turned to Joel, "If you want, you can go get the car ready. This will only take a sec." "I'm fine." He said, and I tried to remain calm.

"Oh!" The girl suddenly exclaimed, and with horror, I saw that she was holding the vitamins, and reading the front label, "Congrats to you both!"

"Thanks," I replied with a tight smile, "but he is just a friend." "What is she talking about?" Joel asked, stretching to look at the label himself, but I snatched the bottle as un-rudely as I could and slammed it into the bag she'd placed my other items in. "I'm really in a hurry, what's my total?" I asked her nicely. "Uh...fourteen ninety-two?" She said, wondering about my sudden change in attitude.

I pulled a twenty from my pocket, handed it to her and told her to keep the change before grabbing my bag and walking off. I could practically feel Joel breathing on the back of my neck.

"Cassia." Joel's voice sounded like a warning as we walked to the cop car, "What did she congratulate you about?" "Nothing that concerns you, okay? Let's go, please."

"No, not until you tell me what you're hiding." Joel said, pulling a cigarette from his shirt pocket. "Don't even think about lighting that, or I'll put it out in your ass." I growled, "And this is my business, none of yours. I'm ready to go."

Joel stood in his spot apathetically, raising his eyebrow at me as he fished a lighter from his back pants pocket.

"Fine, you stay here and smoke your cancer stick, and I'll walk." I said, snatching up my bag and heading back in the direction we'd come from. As I went to pass him, Joel's hand shot out and snatched me back by the arm.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, jerking my arm from him, "If you fucking touch me again, I will call Theo! Now, either take me back or I am walking!"

In his anger, Joel dropped the cigarette and stomped on it. "Why are you acting this way?!" He yelled back, "You're being all suspicious and I don't like it!" "I don't care what you like! I don't answer to you for anything, especially my personal stuff!" I retorted.

I saw the vein in Joel's neck pop and his glare became darker. Although I was angry, I wasn't stupid, and I turned to walk off. Walking was safer than riding with an angry driver.

I pulled my cellphone out to call Theo, but was taken by surprise when my arm yanked back. Joel had grabbed and torn the bag, spilling its contents onto the ground. "Damn it, Joel!" I screeched. The green bottle of pills rolled to his foot and stopped, label face up.

Joel stared at it, his face pink with the rage he'd been feeling. "What the hell do you need prenatal vitamins fo-" He started, then his eyes flew up to mine. "Are you happy now, fucker?" I asked snarkily, snatching the bottle and other things up up from the ground and tossing them into the back seat of the car.

I forcefully shoved Joel's shocked body aside and climbed in, slamming the door behind me in finality. I folded my arms, refusing to look at Joel, even as he climbed into the front seat.

"Cassia?" He asked, his voice sounding troubled and angry at the same time. "I refuse to talk about it, _officer_. Now take me to the station, to my _husband_ , and fuck off. I'm sick of even looking at you." I said, planting my eyes on my lap to stay until the ride was over.

Joel started the car and drove from the parking lot. Finally after what felt like forever, we got back to the station and Joel stopped, got out and opened my door. He stood so close that I didn't think I'd be able to get out.

I gathered my things, then stood and pulled my body through the small space that Joel had left between himself and the car without touching him. "Cassia, wait." He begged, his voice no longer angry. "No," I said.

"You can't be- I mean you can't-" He tried to get out. "Theo still doesn't know, but I've got to tell him sooner than I expected now, because you'll surely blabbermouth to him. Keep your mouth shut for now, or I will super glue it shut, understand?" I told him coldly, staring him down.

"I refuse to believe you're...pregnant." He said the word like it was a curse. "Well, believe it," I told him, "Melissa McCall has the ultrasound pictures if you must see to believe."

"And by... _him_." Joel said quietly. "Who else would I be knocked up by, Joel? Hmm?"

Completely done with the conversation, I spun on my heel and went into the station. Theo jumped to his feet and held his arms open for me as I came through the door, and I felt my body relaxing of its tensions, melting into him as soon as his arms went around me.

"Please give me a reason to kill him, no matter how insignificant." Theo said in between pressing kisses to my face and lips.

"Don't worry, he's only digging himself a deeper hole." I promised, returning his kiss.

 ****Uh-oh, Joel found out about the baby. Tensions are running hot, let's hope he doesn't get himself in trouble with Theo! I hope you're all enjoying and thanks for reading! And a great big thank you to southernbeauty for the lovely reviews! 3 Have a good day!****


	8. Chapter 8

"He's keeping as low a profile as can be, but I think he's begun to catch on to the fact that you aren't here. I also believe he knows he's being watched, he just doesn't know who by. That will change with the next person he attacks."

Cora's earlier words echoed in my ear. I felt knots cramp in my stomach at that thought of them being so close to him. I tried to remember that they were supernatural themselves, and could endure more, but they were still my family.

But the knots weren't solely due to the fact that Damian was about to meet my friends. They were also due to the fact that any time I took my eyes from the horizon outside my window or Theo's hand on my knee, Joel's eyes glared at me in the mirror. Occasionally, he'd give me a break by giving a silent, angry look at Theo, which didn't make me feel better.

I had to tell Theo soon. He'd be curious as to why the hate vibes had grown stronger recently. The bottle of vitamins weighed a million pounds in my purse, and I dropped it in the floorboard of the car.

Theo's head snapped around to find the noise, as I assumed I had startled him from his thoughts. I gently pushed myself into his side.

In two days, we'd be seperated again, and this time, I didn't know for how long. My heart broke at the thought. But while we were in police custody, they'd discussed that Theo was going to go back into Beacon Hills to aide the fight against Damian, and Liam would come to stay with me in his place.

Though they had used the word 'temporary', it already felt like an eternity. And Theo was so centered on getting rid of Damian that he didn't realize that I would be dying in Bakersfield, wondering if he'd make it through the rest of that day.

Joel made an unnecessarily sharp turn, throwing Theo and me hard to the left, but we both remained quiet, too tired and stressed out to fuss at him. Theo's arm went around me nonchalantly, his face stony with deep thought. Joel made another sharp turn, this time earning a glare from Theo in the rearview mirror.

"Could you stop throwing us around? Drive like an actual human being." Theo told him. "Didn't realize you were such a fragile creature. My apologies." Joel snarked back.

Theo rolled his eyes, but let it go, and I could see that that didn't thrill Joel. He wanted a fight.

If he didn't quit his childish antics, he'd have one, and not one he would win.

Tight jawed, he made a slightly gentler turn onto a half dirt, half asphalt road. Our temporary home rested on a slight hill, allowing us to see over the scattered town that was Bakersfield. It was a small white building, nowhere near the fanciness our first had been. But we wanted inconspicuous.

A small, white vehicle sat in the driveway; our borrowed car for the time being I assumed. Joel pulled in beside it, then got out and opened Theo's door. He backed up and allowed Theo to climb out, then pushed in front of him to offer me a hand. As much as I wanted to slap it away, I refrained and chose to ignore it altogether.

I stood from the car and went to Theo's side, noting his look of checking out the building. While he did that, I met Joel's eyes and flashed him a warning look.

With a toss of his head, he pulled a cigarette from his pocket, then smiled at me as he lit it.

"Theo, why don't we go check out our home? I'm curious to see what _our_ room looks like." I said, keeping eye contact with Joel with every word I said.

Joel's lip went rigid around the offensive thing, and I smiled and met Theo's eyes as he looked to me. "Sounds good." He replied, smiling at me with an understanding grin, " _Really_ good."

I put my hand in the crook of Theo's arm and walked with him into the small house. It had a gorgeous entrance with a large door that led into a small room with a tiny table in the corner. To our left was an archway that led into a beautiful kitchen with granite countertops and white marble floors. Another archway tacked on a small dining room with a large blue rug and a nice pine table.

Across the hall, a third archway lead into a den and living room combo. Farther down the hallway were two doors, one to the only bedroom and one to the single bathroom.

Our bedroom was done in light shades of off white and pale blue. A king size bed rested in the middle of the far wall, between two near floor to ceiling windows. A white, multidrawered dresser completed the room.

Theo looked at me with a grin, "Plenty of room to roll around." He motioned toward the bed. I giggled, feeling my cheeks darken.

I pulled him by the hand toward the bathroom. It was done in similar colors to the bedroom, and had a huge, beautiful stone walled shower. Instead of a regular showerhead on the side wall, there was a huge thin plate on the ceiling with a rain showerhead.

"Sensual showers." I commented, smiling at him, before remembering with a sudden, gut punch realization that he'd be gone in two days. Before I could stop them, the tears sprung to my eyes, and I bit my lip to stop them from spilling over.

But Theo caught my chin, turning me to him, and waiting for me to open my eyes to look at him. As soon as I did, two tears slipped from my lower lashes, brushing down my cheeks.

"It's going to be okay, darling." He said, using a pet name I'd never heard from him, which made me see just how much he understood what I was feeling, "I won't be gone forever. Before you know it, we'll be reunited and back to where we were in Beacon Hills. Just the two of us."

 _Three_ , I wanted to tell him. I had about 36 hours left to tell him. It might spawn a fight, but he needed to know before he left, so that he knew more than ever that he needed to come home to us.

I didn't think I could raise this kid alone, especially if Damian made it out, like I was terrified of.

I would tell him the next morning, but tonight, I wanted it to be only us.

"Theo," I said softly, wrapping my arms around his waist and holding him as tightly as possible. In response, Theo tightened his arms around me.

We held each other for a little while before I heard Joel open the door. "We'd better shoo him soon, hmm?" Theo said, pressing his forehead to mine. I smiled and nodded.

He kissed me quickly, then met Joel in the open area that connected all the rest of the house. "I'm leaving for a few minutes to grab a couple things." Theo ground out to Joel, "Don't do anything stupid."

Joel's jaw tightened again, but Theo didn't allow him to respond and walked out the door, winking at me as he passed Joel. I blew him a kiss and then looked at Joel.

"Does he know?" Joel asked between gritted teeth. "He will in the morning. For now, we're going to spend the night together before he has to go back and find Damian." I told him.

Joel's face went slightly pink, and he stared at his shoes. "You shouldn't be in this position." He said. "What else is there? This is life...it's unexpected." "A year ago, you would never have done things like this."

"A year ago I was nobody!" I yelled at him, "A year ago I was lonely! Theo showed me that there are others in the shadows and that by finding each other, you don't have to face your demons alone!"

"I could have done that!" Joel said, stunning me. I had guessed all along that he felt that way, but the reality was still startling.

"Joel, stop." I said quietly. "If I had been able to find you and come back into your life before him-" He cut himself off. "Seriously, stop." I said, "I already told you before that nothing would have happened between us. Now, you'd better let this stay between us, because if Theo even _imagines_ that you said that, he will injure you. I'm sorry if you're hurt," I told him, truly sorry that he felt that way, "but you really need to move past this."

" _If? IF_ I'm hurt?" He growled. "Please leave." I said to him.

His face went dark, but he quieted and spun on his heel, walking out the door. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling sick to my stomach, and it had nothing to do with the baby.

I sat rigidly on our bed and flipped through a book. Theo came through the door fifteen minutes later.

"I got a few things for us tonight." He stated, pulling a bottle of red wine from the bag, "And a couple things to last you until Liam gets here." I did my best to hide my dismay over the wine, immediately trying to think of a way to get out of drinking it.

"Sounds fun." I smiled, standing from the bed. I walked slowly to him, a thrill going through me when I saw his eyes go dark with desire.

"I want tonight to be the first thing you remember every time you think of me until you come back." I told him, draping my arms around his shoulders, and he responded by placing his hands firmly on my waist, "Not the tears that I'll shed when you go."

"I can't promise that I won't remember those tears," he said, stroking just below my right eye with his thumb, "but I do know that I won't forget tonight, or any other night we shared before, when I think of you."

He pressed his lips to mine and I wrapped myself around him.

As for then, the wine had been forgotten.

 **-The next morning-**

My slight queasiness woke me, and I gently shifted out of Theo's arms. I made my way to the bathroom to shower. It also gave me the oppurtunity to think through how I was going to tell Theo about our baby.

I tested line after line in whispers, but none sounded perfect. As I climbed out of the shower and began drying off, I decided that I should just say whatever came to my lips instead of practicing, because nothing was going to make this easier.

The smell of fresh coffee drew me into the kitchen, where Theo sat typing on his laptop.

"Good morning," I said, giving a light smile as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Hey," He said, giving me a lazy half smile before going back to what he was doing. My stomach lurched with the nerves I felt.

Picking up on my panic, Theo's eyes flew upwards and searched my face for any indication as to why. "Are you okay?" He asked, closing the laptop. I had to push past this. Eventually, he would find out anyway. I wanted him to know before he left, needed him to.

"Theo, we need to talk about something. I didn't want to bring it up last night, because...because..." I stuggled to pull air into my lungs. I felt like at any second I would hyperventilate.

"Because there were other important matters?" He guessed, giving me a wink, "Look, whatever it is, it can't be as bad as what's going on right now. Just tell me."

"I'm not going to lie when I say that it's going to piss you off." I admitted.

Having caught his full attention, he pushed the cup aside and stood, keeping eye contact with me as he walked over and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Is it about Joel?" He asked seriously. "No." I replied, "It's about us only." "Did you cheat?" He went on, just barely keeping the growl out of his voice.

"No! I would never cheat on you!" I said, gently grabbing his face, "What kind of wife would I be to throw away my other half?" Theo's body relaxed, but I knew it wouldn't be long before he tensed again, and who knew what would have to be said to calm him back down.

I cleared my throat, then inhaled and opened my mouth to speak when Theo's phone went off.

He immediately checked it, and I watched his eyes bob as he read the lines of text. "Liam is on his way. He'll be here at four. Joel will have to drive me to the station an hour later."

My heart shattered from the impact of his words. It was now or never.

"Theo...I've tried for days to find an explantion, and spent nights wide awake praying about it. There is no easy way to break the news, so I'm just going to say it..." My heart throbbed painfully in my chest.

"I'm pregnant, Theo."

 ****I know, I know! A terrible cliff hanger, but I have to keep you guys interested ;) I am sorry for the crazy posting schedule, but the hours for this job bounce around, so I never know for sure when I'll have time to write. Thanks again for reading and for being patient with me! I hope you enjoyed :)****


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry...what?"

Theo's eyes bore into mine so hard I could feel my heartbeat thumping in my forehead.

"You...you heard me." I said quietly. "No, I don't believe I did. Repeat it." He demanded. I felt my face lose all color, and my stomach churned violently. "I'm pregnant." I said in a tiny voice.

" _Pregnant?_ " He asked incredulously and angrily.

I nodded, looking directly at the floor to avoid the heat in his expressive hazel eyes.

"You can't be. We already discussed that and we're always careful." He said, the fury leaving his voice as he tried to convince himself I was lying. "Well, it happened anyway." I countered.

I felt the air around us grow stormy.

"Cassia." He ground out, reaching out and snatching my chin upwards to make me look at him, "Stop telling stories. We aren't having kids, remember? I know you're upset about me leaving, but this won't solve anything."

I yanked away from his grasp and glared at him. "I'm not fucking telling stories! Look!" I yelled.

I reached back and angrily pulled the fabric of my shirt taut against my abdomen, exposing my little bump. "I'm going on eight weeks, and Melissa has the pictures. I got an ultrasound that day she took me to the hospital. I'm not lying to you." I said, allowing the material to rest again.

His eyes stayed glued to my midsection. "Do that again." He commanded.

Swallowing hard, I pulled the shirt to me again.

I watched as his adam's apple bobbed slowly, watched his jaw tighten in rage. Once more, my body turned gelatinous.

"Did you _really_ think this was the _best_ time to get knocked up?" He growled. "ME?! Last I remember it was your choice to go BARE that night it happened!" I screamed, my hormones fueling the fire growing in my chest.

"Wonderful!" He yelled back, "Now we'll have a screaming little shit machine to protect too! Perhaps we should name it Damian just to make it extra special!"

Hurt coursed through me, an ache like no other pulsing around my heart. But anger did not leave me, and instead I bit back at him. "Or maybe Tara for a girl! She comes from a long line of murderers anyway!"

"Of course you'd go there!" "And you didn't?!"

Theo whirled and punched a hole straight through the wall, growling in fierce anger. "This just figures. Of course you'd find a way to add to this mess." "I didn't get myself pregnant, Theo." I snarled, feeling tears prick my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me to stop?" He growled. "I tried to tell you we should wait and you persisted." "And there is nothing you could have done to prevent this?"

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Tears of anger and fear streaked down my face and I left the conversation, slamming the bedroom door behind me and locking it.

He wasn't going to simply understand and try to calm down. He wanted to be angry, which I understood, but he wasn't going to see his part in it.

But he was just as guilty. I hadn't made this baby myself. It probably wouldn't even look like me when it got here. As scared as I was, I loved our baby. And I wanted Theo to understand that.

I yanked my hot clothes off and changed into a comfortable pair of cotton shorts and a close fitting, black cotton tank top. All I wanted right now was the bed.

I buried my face in my pillows, taking comfort in the smell of Theo's scent on the sheets. It would be nice to have while he wasn't here, when I missed him more than words could say. Remembering last second, I turned from laying on my stomach to my side and cuddled Theo's pillow.

I couldn't stop the torrent of tears now dripping onto the soft white object. I had done my best to hold in all the fear, the frustration, and the anger, and now that the secret was out, so were the things I had been holding in.

A few minutes of this had gone by when I heard thumping on the door. "What?" I asked, my voice giving me away to my activity.

"Cass, let me in." Theo's voice came softly from the other side of the door, "I'll break it down if you won't." Knowing he was telling the truth, I didn't bother to wipe the tear tracks from my face as I stood and went to the door, slowly unlocking it.

But I let him turn the knob and come in himself.

His eyes immediately found my wet face, and I turned away. I didn't want him to get mad at me being emotional, but he surprised me by taking my hand and pulling me gently back.

When I was within arms reach, he wrapped both arms around me and hugged me close, rocking us softly from side to side. "I'm sorry." I said to him, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I thought that if we only did it once, it wouldn't matter."

"You were right, I did persist..." He admitted, kissing the back of my head, "Sometimes I let want get in front of logic. This is my fault too, and I shouldn't place the blame on you. Did you consider...? Like, at all?"

"Abortion." I stated. "Yeah." "No. How much better would I be than Damian if I did that? Plus, I mean, this is our baby. I've seen it on screen, Theo, it's so little." I said with awe.

"How big?" He asked, turning me to face him. "You really want to know?" I asked. "I asked didn't I?" He replied, his upper lip stiff.

I made a hole about the size of a blueberry with my finger and thumb and held it up for him. "About that big. Remember, I'm only seven weeks along." "But you're already showing?" "Only a small tiny bit!" I said, feigning offense, "Maybe it will be a big baby. Plus, the baby isn't what's making me show right now, it's the amniotic sac and fluid mostly."

"Hmm." Theo said, staring at my belly. "My belly is hard too," I stated, placing a hand on my abdomen and pressing against the bulge lightly. "I don't know how I never noticed." He said, sounding distant.

"Want to feel?" I asked. "Not...right now. I'm still trying to accept it. I'm sorry that I flipped out on you. I just...Dad?" He said, giving me a quizzical look. "Theo Raeken, official asshole, husband and father." I stated, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, watch it." He growled, pulling my chin into his grasp and pressing a kiss to my lips that made my toes curl.

"So, you're really not angry at me?" I asked once it ended. "I'm angry...but not at you. I'm not angry at any _one_ , just angry period. Angry at stupidity, at the human need to repopulate, at a body's wants...all that crap." He said.

"It's first word might be 'daddy'." I mused, warmth blushing across my face at the thought. I loved the idea dearly. Hearing that tiny voice call for it's father.

"I'll remind you of this moment when that's all it'll say, no matter what else you try to get it to." He teased, a half smile appearing on his lips.

"Wow. We're going to be parents." I breathed, relief flooding through me, "I thought for sure you'd contemplate divorce. I was so scared to tell you." "Cassia, how far do I have to go to prove to you that I mean the things I've said? I told you before we even got into all this mess that I would never hurt you. When we stood there at the courthouse, I promised to care for you forever. The only promises I've ever made have been to you and you alone. A little brat isn't going to change any of that. Plus...this kid doesn't exactly have the greatest gene pool." He finished, placing a hand to his own chest.

"I'm sorry about what I said about Tara." I apologized, shame filling me at the thought. "And I'm sorry about the Damian thing. I'd never name our kid after him." "And if we named a girl after Tara, it would be for good memories, not what I said."

Theo once again tilted my face to his and kissed my lips.

"It's sweet of you to suggest, but I don't want to look at her and think of my sister every time I call her name. It will be bad enough that she'll probably look like her." Theo sighed, his eyes focusing in a silent flashback, "It would just be another way that she got me."

"What?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter how much time passes or what decent thing I try to do, Tara always finds a way to punish me for what I did to her. If she shows up in the face of our...daughter...I'd just deserve it."

I hurt for him, knowing exactly what it was like to be tortured by the face of your sibling. I went for distraction instead of acknowledging the obvious hurt.

"You seem awfully keen on it being a girl." I teased him. "I don't care what it is. I just know how the world is when it comes to me. I asked for it, I know. That's why you've been such a surprise."

"Theo, a year ago I didn't even like you." I reminded him, laughing in remembrance. "I know. I remember each and every little feeling you had. And how I actually worried that you'd never change your mind." "If I had known that you could feel everything I felt, I would have tried to quash it some." "No you wouldn't have," he playfully argued, "you would have taken even more joy in the fact."

"Well, I guess you're right about that." I laughed.

"Cassia," He said then, suddenly serious, "I'm going to go away for a while starting this evening," he brushed his fingers across my cheek, "but while I'm gone, I'm going to get all the info I can about our next place, and then I'm going to hide you there and keep you all to myself. No Joel, no Liam, no body."

I nodded, then tilted my head to receive his kiss.

"Also, I hate to say this, more than you'll ever know, but you need to tell Liam about the brat as soon as he gets here. Who else knows?" He asked. "Melissa, Cora...and Joel."

"Joel?! Joel knows? He knew _before me?_ " He exclaimed. "I didn't tell him! I went to buy prenatal vitamins and he ripped my bag open when I tried to walk away from him." "He did _what_?"

"Nearly took my arm off." I complained, "But point is, he found out because he's a bastard. It's why you know so early. I was going to chicken out and wait a while longer. I didn't want you to find out from him."

"Okay, first of all, if he touches you again, I'll rip HIS arm off. Second, I had every right to know about the brat before him, and I will always have the right, Cass. Even if it will piss me off, tell me. I swear I am going to lay down laws for Liam when it comes to the sunglassed cigarette idiot. He is not allowed to take you anywhere without Liam while I'm gone. If Liam is gone, do not let him past the door frame."

"I never let him in, he always comes in by himself." I told him. "Okay, then I'll instruct Liam to keep guard on him." "He's not a puppy, Theo." I chuckled. "He acts like one. Point is, he will listen or I will break off one of his legs and beat his ass with it, then I will use it to be the hell out of Joel."

"Theo, I think some of my hormones got transferred to you." I said, smiling when his hazel eyes darkened.

We were quiet for some time, simply enjoying our silence together. But knowing that our time was fleeting, I felt hurt slip back into my bones. "I don't want you to go." I admitted quietly, sounding like a small child. "I know, but for now, it's best. I won't be gone for very long, just two weeks at the most. I won't allow any more time than that."

"What time is it?" I asked him, and he glanced at his phone. "Three." He stated, "Liam will be here in an hour. Joel left this morning to go get him." "Theo," I said, looking him directly in the eyes, "now more than ever, you need to be careful around Damian. If you thought you had reason to return safely before, you most definitely have it now. I can't raise this baby alone."

"I know, Cass." He said.

"I mean it. I'm scared already, between the new mom jitters and my brother on the hunt. Losing anyone will kill me, but losing you will end me. I know you're a supernatural, but don't be your usual arrogant self and think you're ahead, because you won't be. Damian has always been right in line for checkmate before I even moved my pieces."

"Not anymore. I won't let him be. None of us will. Now, as for you," he said, pulling me close to him, "your job while I'm gone is to take care of yourself...and the brat." He tacked on, "If we're going to have a kid, you might as well grow it big."

"I will," I promised, giggling as he kissed my forehead, nose and mouth.

Theo held me close on the couch until we heard the sound of tires on the gravel outside. I clutched Theo's shirt in my fist, knowing we were one step closer to being separated.

He rested his hand on mine as the door opened.

"Hello?" Came Liam's voice from the doorway. I hadn't heard from him in a while, and it was just like having a little brother back. "In here!" I called to him, and listened to his feet shuffle across the rug.

"Liam, hi!" I said, standing up to give him a hug. "Hey Cass," he said, accepting the hug, and I blushed when I heard him sniff a short couple times. "Do I smell bad?" I joked, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Not at all...you just...smell different." "You'll discuss that later." Theo commanded, coming to stand tall by my side.

"Haven't missed _you_ at all." Liam responded irritably, "Still bossy for one who has zero say in anything."

"Don't even go there, Pup." Theo shot back.

"You just don't get along with anyone, do you?" Joel interjected from the doorway, his look cold towards Theo. "Nope, save Cassia. And I like to keep it that way." Theo growled back at him.

"Guys, please. Let's be grown adults, okay?" I interrupted their bickering, "Now, it's so good to see you again, Liam!" I walked over and hugged him tightly, "As for us, there are a few things we need to discuss and then Theo and I are going to pack his stuff. Make yourself comfortable Liam."

"Thank you for bringing him, Joel, we're good here." I tossed over my shoulder at him. I could tell he wanted to say something, but instead he turned and I waited until I heard the door close to meet Liam's eyes.

"It really feels like it's been forever, Liam." I grinned. "It's good to see you again too, Cassia." Liam smiled back.

"Listen." Theo said finally, glancing at the clock as he came to wrap his arm around me, "I have about forty-five minutes left with her. I'm not a fan of having to leave, but I...feel..." Theo rolled his eyes, "better that you're going to be here."

"I didn't believe positive words towards me were in your vocabulary." Liam said. "However," Theo continued, "there are going to be some rules I want strictly enforced. Do you understand that?"

"Sure. Do I need to salute too?" Liam asked snarkily. "You're beginning to really test my patience." Theo growled, "Let's put it this way, Pup: If you don't take what I'm saying very seriously, you and Joel will share a gravestone. Got it?"

Liam's face grew defiant, but also curious. "He had mentioned you weren't getting along. What's it all about?"

"I'll explain everything later," I said, resting my arm around Theo's waist, "and you know I would never let Theo kill you, but we both are serious about the rules. Please, Liam."

"Yeah, yeah. I understand. What are the rules?" He said, stretching and placing his clasped hands behind his head.

"One," Theo said, "you are to go on every single little errand and town trip that Cassia makes. I do not want her alone with Joel or by herself to be seen."

"Easy enough, wasn't that the point of me coming out here?" He responded.

"Two," Theo continued, "you will monitor her here constantly while respecting her privacy. Joel is NOT allowed in this house alone with her, so if he has to come in, you'd better be here. If there is a need to take off by yourself, take him with you and make sure there is someone here to watch out for her."

"Why do I feel like I'm in the middle of a minefield?" Liam asked, "So far, these rules have been about keeping her and Joel apart more than making sure she's not found by Damian."

"That's because no one will care when I kill Damian. There would probably be jail time for killing Joel." Theo said matter-of-factly.

Liam's eyes slid to mine with an expression that told me that my explanation had better be a good one. "Alright," he said, "anything else?"

"I think that should get it. Just remember that there is a lot at stake here, and for the first and only time ever, I am counting on you to do a good job. As her friend, I expect you to protect her well." Theo said.

Liam nodded, his eyes glancing out the window at the dirt spotted mountains.

"Guess that means we need to pack your stuff now." I said to Theo, feeling a lump form in the back of my throat.

 ****I hope you're all enjoying, and I am sorry again for the wonky posting schedule! Thanks for reading, I hope you all have an awesome day!****


	10. Chapter 10

**-Theo POV-**

I shoved another rolled up shirt into the duffel bag, trying hard to ignore the stab of pain that went through my chest as I watched Cassia brush away another tear.

She was doing her best to hide it, I guessed in an attempt to make me not worry about leaving her. Truth was, I was dying inside knowing I couldn't stay to protect her. Hopefully this time apart wouldn't be eons long.

I failed to fight off the thoughts of her growing belly, and how scared I was of such a tiny little thing. She'd stated that it was no more than the size of a blueberry, but the problem it had presented was bigger than everything. I still couldn't actually wrap my head around the fact that we were going to be parents...that I was going to be a dad.

When I had fallen in love with and married Cassia, I had known that she was all I would ever need. I wasn't angry with her over this anymore, and for some reason, I didn't even hate the brat, but I did wonder how life was going to be once it got here.

I had heard from lots of people that babies were inconvenient, and based on when it had been conceived, I could agree with that.

"Here's your jeans." Cassia's sweet voice interrupted my musing. "Thanks." I said, taking the stack from her lightly trembling hands. When I had pushed them into the duffel, I zipped it, and reluctantly turned to face her.

Her beautiful face was flushed pink and tired, and tear tracks marked her cheeks. Her cornflower blue eyes were dark, and reddened by her misery. Her whole being spoke of exhaustion, but I could tell it was more than physical tiredness. She'd been running from this asshole a long time, and now, he'd caught back up and she couldn't run like she'd used to.

Now, she had me and a plethora of friends willing to fight this battle for her. She was also in the early stages of pregnancy, which I know had worn on her since she discovered it.

Looking at her now, I knew there was no one else I would ever love more.

"I suppose this means I'm ready to go." I opened my arms to her, loving how it took her milliseconds to fall into them. She buried her face in my chest before lifting her face to mine. Answering her request, I leaned forward and bestowed a kiss to her soft, salty lips.

"Listen," I told her once the kiss was over, "you are one of the strongest people I've known. You ran for six years and you survived. You made it through a fatal wound," I traced the long, ragged scar from her back, and over her hip to where it ended on her abdomen, "you survived nearly being blown up and crushed," I traced her collarbone, where it had broken from her trial, "and after finding out so many horrible things about me, you not only stuck around, you tied yourself to me in every single way possible."

I took her slender hand in mine and kissed her fingertips, lightly toying with the gold band and blue stoned engagement ring on her third finger.

My nerves were all over the place, but I ignored them, and pressed the flat of my hand against her abdomen. The result of our love and stupidity rested underneath my palm.

"Theo." She gasped lightly, putting her hand on top of mine on her stomach. I glanced at the clock for the thousandth time, and noted with irritation that it was time for me to go.

I gently rubbed my palm over her abdomen again and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I have to go now. Joel is waiting for me outside. I love you. Now, take care of yourself, and nurture our brat. And don't put up with Liam's or Joel's bullshit while I'm gone." I kissed her again. "And you call me if something happens. I'll be here in an instant."

"I will, I promise." She got out around the tightness in her throat. I could tell she was holding back as hard as she could from the way she swallowed every second, "I love you."

I gave her one last, long kiss, then took my duffel bag in hand and walked out the door, leaving my pregnant wife behind to release her sorrow in private.

Liam stood when I entered the den and I met his eyes as we both heard Cassia's first muffled sob. I cleared my throat and spoke, "I mean all that I said Liam. And if something goes wrong, don't depend on them," I threw my head in the direction of Joel and the other cops outside, "to see to her care. If you have to, you take the car and you run away with her."

Liam nodded, sensing my seriousness. I gave him a final nod, took a deep breath and walked out the front door.

Joel stood by the driver side door of his car, smoking one of those unbearable cigarettes. As soon as we were in close quarters, I was going to warn him of what would happen if he smoked another one of those around Cassia.

"Ready?" He asked, dropping the stick onto the ground and stamping it out with the toe of his shoe. I nodded, tossing my bag into the seat of the car and climbing in the back behind him.

He got in also and started the car, backing up and I watched as the little white house grew distant.

"It's going to be a pretty long drive." He stated. "I'm aware." I said.

"That Liam kid seems decent." "He's a pain in the ass. I'm sure you two got along just fine." "As a matter of fact, we did. Maybe he should have gone after her."

I glared at him in the rear view mirror.

"You'd be just as jealous as you are now." I responded. Joel's face grew an angry red. "What did she tell you?" He asked.

"Nothing I don't already know." I growled, leaning forward and keeping eye contact with him in the mirror, "If you stress her out or endanger her because of your stupidity and inability to control yourself, I will cause irreparable bodily damage to you. I don't care what threats of jail time or legal crap you threaten me with."

"Its not like you're threatening me with things I haven't heard before. I have dealt with scarier convicts than you, Guard Dog."

Allowing my anger to show fully, I let my eyes go bright gold for half a second. Joel's face paled and his eyes went large and round.

"Scarier convicts don't have the strength and abilities that I do." I snarled, "I could snap your neck with a twist of my fingers. I will do whatever it takes to protect my wife _and child_. So I have some friendly _suggestions_ for you."

I could tell that I had his full attention by then.

"Do not smoke around Cassia. Not only does she hate the smell, the side effects can be fatal for the kid. Do not stress her out, it's not good for either of them. Do your job and nothing extra."

The pallor in his face began to go back to red. "I've heard of people, of _things,_ like you." He ground out, "And you impregnated her. What if this thing kills her."

"It won't." I said back.

I was a creation, an experiment. My supernatural genes couldn't be passed down. I was human before I became a Chimera, and Cassia was human, so the brat would be normal.

"How would you know?!" He screamed angrily. "Because I'm smarter than you." I replied, "I know all there is about myself, my wife and now my kid. I'm well aware of the way you feel about her, and I'm telling you to cut it out. Not only is it not going to change anything, it's only going to make me want to kill you. For your sake and the sake of my kid's future, I suggest you get past it."

"I'd like to be able to say the same thing to you." He grumbled.

 **-Cassia POV-**

Once my tears had finally subsided, I ducked into the bathroom to wash my face.

It was embarrassing that Liam had more than likely heard the entire show. I hoped this baby was worth every ounce of emotional ride I was having to endure.

Once I had dried my sore skin, I emerged from the bathroom, and sought Liam. I found him nestled into the couch, watching a random sports channel.

"Hey." I said, sitting down on the adjacent couch. "Hey," He replied, turning toward me, "are you alright?" "Yeah, I will be. Just have to get used to it...and there is another reason. One you should know about."

Liam's look turned from open to worried.

"It's nothing bad, just...unplanned." I assured him. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "You said I smelled off, remember?" I began.

"Yeah, and you still do, no offense." "None taken, it doesn't surprise me. Anyway...what I am about to tell you will probably be shocking, and I would really like it if you didn't insult Theo."

"What the hell do you mean?" He asked incredulously.

I sighed, "Um, well...Theo and I are...kind of going to be parents."

" _Parents?!_ " He asked, a stunned expression on his face, "You mean like you...like you're...?" "Pregnant?" I finished for him, trying to stifle a smile.

" _THEO_ is going to be a _dad_?" Liam asked, like he couldn't wrap his head around it, and I couldn't blame him, because I could hardly believe it either. "Yes." I answered, unable to keep the grin off my face.

Realization began to dawn on his face. "That's why he laid out so many ground rules." He guessed. "Yes. I am not sure if it was obvious, but Joel has a crush. I met Joel when I was sixteen, right after I had been taken from my house. I didn't return his feelings, but he...well, let's just say he's a little jealous."

Liam scoffed, but answered, "I won't let him do anything stupid to you, but you really should talk it out." "I plan to, but it won't end how he wants, and I didn't want to do it around Theo. One thing my darling tends to do is lose his temper easily."

"Who, _Theo?_ Never." Liam said, making both of us smile. "I am actually quite worried for Joel over the ride. They'll be together for an entire evening..." "Theo isn't stupid enough to kill him with this all going on, or at least I hope."

I giggled, then got up and sat down beside him. "They've been on bad ground since we met up for our first home. I got sick. That's when Melissa came to check on me...and confirm my pregnancy."

He nodded, surely recalling Melissa leaving to come here.

I let some of my worry slip through to alert him, then reached out and placed my hand in his. "I'm scared, Liam." I told him, "There is so much wrong going on right now. It could end so bad for all of us."

"I have to confess," he replied, squeezing my hand gently, "that this is certainly not a fun position." "It's all my fault." I said, withdrawing my hand from his to rub my eyes in tiredness.

"No, it isn't." He sighed after a pause, "I also have something to tell you, before I chicken out."

"What is it?"

"I met up with Damian at one point."

I came up off of the couch violently, staring at him, and he stood as well. "Liam, no, you...you could have been killed!" I yelled finally.

"But I wasn't." He reminded me, "However, he gave me a severe ass beating. I think he knows that I have something to do with you."

I felt tears sting my eyes. "Aw c'mon, Cass, I wasn't telling you this to upset you..." He said, coming forth to hug me, but I hit him in the shoulder. "You can't so stupid stuff like that! Next time you might not be so lucky! How could you think this wouldn't upset me?!"

"Calm down," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders, "I promise to be more careful. Of course, with me here watching you, there won't be another interlude, but I thought you should know."

"Liam...if we lost you...don't you know what that would do to me? You're the brother I never had...if my actual brother had...if he had-" I couldn't finish that thought.

"I was tracking him," he explained, "I thought maybe I could get the jump on him. I have an exceptional hate for wendigos...no offense." He grinned. "You're not funny," I warned around my grin, "and why do you hate them so much?"

"Sean Walcott was the reason I was turned into a wolf. He was about to kill me...and Scott saved me, but it could only save me by biting me."

"...So, I am still tied to it." I said.

"Only by blood. And I am not sorry that I am what I am, it's just a bad memory. But hey, enough of this serious talk. It's tiring me out. I had a long journey today, I've been overwhelmed with the news of your pregnancy..."

" _You've_ been overwhelmed?!" I shouted in playful outrage, "I'm actually carrying it! And I had to tell Theo!"

Liam's burst of laughter made me feel so much better on so many levels.

For now, we would enjoy the evening and see what tomorrow would bring.

 ****I hope you're enjoying my story! Thank you so much for reading, and I apologize once more for the crazy schedule. A full time job really cuts into your writing schedule XD I hope you all have amazing days!****


	11. Chapter 11

"Yeah, I think everything is progressing just fine." I said into the speaker, placing my hand over my belly.

"Well, when the air has cleared around here, I will be there immediately to give you another check up. We want to make sure everything is going well and that you and Baby are both healthy." Melissa said back, "I already spoke to the nearest hospital there, and they will be glad to help us out. Problem now is finding when I can make it out. Your brother is said to still be in the area. Noah said that he's been dodging around. He thinks he knows something is off."

"Of course he does, he always knows. I don't know why. Anyway, please stay safe. I need to text Theo. He'll be coming home the day after tomorrow and I have some town business to do."

"We will, and you take care as well. Of yourself and of that baby." She said, and I heard the phone click in ending. I smiled and took another look in the mirror.

Nine weeks today.

Baby Raeken had doubled in size, and from here on out would only get bigger faster. Officially at two months, I was excited to know that I only had about seven more weeks before I could start trying to find out what I was having, assuming Damian didn't interrupt those plans.

I snapped a picture of my bare belly from the side in the mirror. I looked so terrible in one of Theo's white tee shirts and a pair of black sweatpants, hanging low to outline the bump. My hair was tied up in a messy bun because I was too tired to brush it.

But hopefully Theo liked it anyway.

 **-Theo POV-**

"You're telling me that he slipped out again?!" I growled at the sheriff. "Hey, we're doing the best we can with what we can. Not all of us have glowing eyes and fangs." He said back.

"He didn't just slip out!" Snapped one of the deputies, "He injured two fellow officers and killed a bystander!"

"You should have shot him!" I snarled back, "Let's not forget that every single time you fuck up, he kills someone and is one step closer to finding my wife."

"We're doing our best to have to not shoot him," the sheriff said, "we all know perfectly well that you're fine with killing everyone and anyone, but we don't work that way. That's the whole point of having a judicial system."

"You can only say that because he hasn't harmed you directly, but that time will come if you keep letting him go." I said coldly, turning away from them when my phone went off.

I heard them grumbling behind my back, but it didn't matter to me when I saw Cassia's name on the screen.

 _"Nine weeks today! Baby is the size of a cherry 3"_ She'd written, and along with it was a picture of her standing to the side, holding the hem of my shirt up. The pants she wore draped around her hips, and I noted the scar above her hip once more. It was a dark pink, and settled at her mid back and just below her navel.

I also noted the perfectly round beginning hump in the middle of her body. For something the size of a cherry, she sure was getting noticeable fast.

I zoomed in on her face. She looked so tired, but I couldn't find her anything other than beautiful. I had missed her this last week, and looked forward to the day after the next day, when we'd be reunited.

Her brother was causing a lot of trouble in the area. Every available police officer had been on the lookout, and anytime someone saw him or at least someone who looked like him, police were sent to the scene.

I hadn't caught a glimpse of him yet, but I saw his pictures.

The guy's eyes were brown, and filled with insanity. Even though the pictures were still, you could see him twitching. His hair was the exact match to Cassia's, a deep, rich toffee color. He was 34 years old, but he could have passed for an older teenager in looks. From his papers, I knew that he was just under six foot and weighed 150 pounds.

Simple things to know about someone who wasn't so simple.

"Theo." The sheriff's voice came from behind me and a I turned to look at him.

In his hand was a thin sheet of paper, but the front was glossy, and I realized it was a photograph. "I am not sure whether this will hurt or help her, but all the same, I think she should have this."

He held the picture out to me, and I took it, glancing it over. It took me a moment, but I suddenly knew what I was looking at.

Surrounded by bellowing trees full of green leaves and on emerald grass sat a small family. There was a woman with hair so blonde it looked white. Her eyes were a match to Cassia's, a sparkling cornflower blue. Her smile was blinding, and she looked so genuinely happy.

Her arms were wrapped lovingly around a younger girl, around the age of seven or eight. It was Cassia. Her smile was identical to her mother's, and her small hands clasped around the woman's arm.

To the woman's side sat a large man with eyes of dark brown and toffee colored hair. His arm was around the woman beside him and he leaned into her protectively.

Last was the sourpuss in front. Though he didn't look happy about it, the teenaged boy sat in front of his father and the father's hand rested on the boy's shoulder. He was looking at the camera, but he wasn't smiling. He actually looked bored.

This had been Cassia's family. I had only heard small stories about them, but had never pictured them.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him. "It was buried in her file. It is the only picture of them left known. Everything else was practically destroyed when Cassia was taken from her home and Damian went to prison."

I nodded, and placed it in a safe area.

"I don't know if-"

"Sheriff!" A deputy bellowed, running into the office, "He's been spotted at Beacon Hills hospital!"

"That's where Cass works." I growled, standing and beginning to walk out with them.

The squad of police cars made a grand entrance as they drove into the hospital parking lot. I was out of the car before the Sheriff had even stopped the car, rushing to go inside. I paused for a few seconds when I saw the familiar black Camaro illegally parked in a handicapped spot, but didn't wait around to speak to any of the group.

"Theo!" Cora's voice came from behind me, and although I kept walking, I turned to see her approaching with her brother, the mercenary girl and the ex-packmate.

"He's here, we can't wait around." I called to her, hearing a scream come from the floor up above. I watched her, her brother's and packmate's heads snap upward as well.

I pushed the elevator button as I walked through the door, and they rushed after me, hurrying between the closing doors. "Are you really prepared to take him down here?" She asked me.

"More like, are you ready to take on a cannibalistic shapeshifter in an enclosed space filled with humans?" The mercenary spoke, "If he shifts here, he will lose all control."

"He has to go down as soon as possible." I replied, beginning to get antsy as the elevator stopped slowly.

"Scott would see to it that more people didn't die first." Cora's brother spoke. "Well, let's get one thing straight," I looked at him, " _I_ am not Scott. All I care about right now is taking down this problem. Either you help me or you play hero, I don't care. Just don't get in my way." I growled, shifting as I ran from the elevator.

I heard resounding growls from the group behind me as they rushed out close by.

I smelled him.

His scent was all wrong. It was similiar to Cassia's, but whereas Cassia had a pleasant scent of fresh rain and soap, Damian's was sickly. More like stagnant water and scum. I could almost taste it.

Close behind me, the packmate, Isaac if I remembered correctly, sniffed and made a lowkey disgusted sound. I turned to look at him, surprised to actually see him there. Cora, her brother and the mercenary were nowhere to be seen.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him under my breath, glancing into one of the unused rooms as Damian's scent grew stronger.

"I've got your back." He stated, looking behind us. "I thought you'd be with your friends." I replied casually, like we weren't searching for a murderer who could be around any corner. "I'm loyal to Scott...but I always was a rebellious person."

I smiled, feeling my canines bite into my bottom lip. I felt like this guy might actually be worth a damn.

I stopped him abruptly when I caught onto a heartbeat, frantic and wild, down the next hallway. Isaac listened too, nodding to me when I crept closer and I peeked around the corner.

There he stood.

All nightmare. All murderer. All dangerous.

I hadn't put into perspective that he'd be as big as me, possibly bigger, in person. A tough opponent, but I liked a challenge. Isaac shifting silently beside me reminded me that I had backup.

He held a file in his hand, grinning like he actually had a lead, and I felt fury burn in my chest. He must have had Cassia's file.

Finally, I rounded the corner, growling in challenge.

"Well, well, well..." He said, leisurely flipping through the papers once again, taunting me with the rustling pages. His voice was warm, inviting, like a lure, when it should have been anything but.

"I'd had reason to believe my sister was in the area, of course this confirms it, but it all came into focus when Zinnia was killed. Though, you've all been 'heroes' here for a long time anyway, haven't you?" He spoke like he was talking to a child.

I mashed my lips together, grinding my teeth as I stared down the man who had given my Cassia so many nightmares. I could see this asshole standing over his half eaten parents.

"Cat got your tongue? Or are you just naturally quiet?" He asked, turning his attention back to the papers. "I know you are one of her friends. Tell me, how is my baby sister doing?"

"I wouldn't give you the time of day, much less any updates on her. Quit the bullshit distraction. Get ready to fight." I growled.

I saw his eyebrow twitch, and he dropped the file back in a slot beside one of the doors. "You dare to challenge me." He growled gruesomely. I watched his eyes go neon white, watched his teeth sharpen and multiply.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." He hissed.

"I've got a good idea." I returned, shifting once more, allowing my eyes to glow and my teeth to grow. Behind me, Isaac flanked me, his growl resonating off the walls.

Lightning fast, Damian flew down the hallway, smashing his fist into my jaw. I recovered quickly, whirling and slashing my claws across his chest, watching his blood sling through the air.

He snarled angrily, landing a painful blow to Isaac's ribs, then facing me again. "Where is she?!" He yelled in his distorted wendigo voice. "Drop dead." I replied, jumping at him and missing.

He caught me again with his fist, landing the blow to my right kidney, dropping me.

"You actually think you can protect her." He spoke, each word growing more normal as he morphed back into his human appearance, "It's sad that she believes that. If only she could see you now."

He knelt down beside me, knowing I could do nothing. The kidney shot had been devastating, and pain radiated around my back, side and abdomen in great waves.

"It's only a matter of time before one of you slips up and leads me right to her. I noticed recently that the little guy I ran into before is no longer here. It's fate that she'll die to my hand. She wasn't meant to live this long." He made a fist, flexing his fingers and uncurling them again.

Liam? He'd run into Liam?

I was going to kill that little asshole.

"You won't find her." I grunted, sitting up and glaring at him, "I'll make sure of it."

"You can do nothing to prevent it." He replied, standing back up and watching me grimace again with another rush of pain, "You're weak. And I'm two steps ahead of you."

Isaac leapt from out of nowhere, placing a strong, injury inducing blow to the back of Damian's head. He hit the floor like a sack of wet sand, out cold for at least a little while.

"Good punch." I grunted, and took his outstretched hand, struggling to get up, but feeling my body begin to heal.

"Yeah," Isaac replied, looking down at the crumpled mess on the floor, "now, we need to get him behind some bars or something. Wolfsbane barrier."

"Alert the sheriff. I'll watch him." I said, and watched him disappear around the corner.

I leaned against the wall for support, and listened for the approaching boots of the police, which came quickly. "Is he subdued?" I heard a voice ask from around the corner. "Of course he's subdued. Why else would we send for you." I growled, holding my still sore side.

A second later, officers came rushing down the hallway. They used chains, padlocks and all kinds of gadgets to weigh him down, then came a stretcher. The sheriff came to my side then, watching as Damian was hauled off.

"Make sure he's placed behind bars he can't escape from. Wolfsbane. Get Deaton to assist. I've had enough of my brother-in-law for now. I'm leaving tomorrow." I grumbled.

"You're not supposed to leave until the day after tomorrow. It's to make sure your new place is ready and to make sure he can't follow." The sheriff argued. "In case you just missed what went by, he can't follow. Put him somewhere surrounded by wolfsbane, and he won't be able to go anywhere. Problem solved."

He rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You rebellious kids kill me, do you know that?" "I'm sure I'll find out soon." I mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

I laid my head back against the wall and looked at him solemnly. "Cass is pregnant." I stated, watching his blue eyes grow large.

"There's going to be another one of you?" He asked with slight disgust. "Try to remember that it will be half Cassia," I grumbled, "and I have this weird feeling like it's going to be a girl."

"What makes you say that?" He pushed. "Look, you may not have known my sister, but I knew her well. If she can somehow control the outcome here, it's going to be another her that I have to face every day."

"Just remember that you can't kill this one..." I began to give him a dark look when his withered face smiled in remembrance of his own child, "There are going to be days that you want to."

"I'm sure." I replied emptily, pushing away from the wall and beginning to walk away. "You don't have to be scared, Theo. We're going to work together as a team to bring Damian down."

"This coming from a man who threatened to put so many bullets in my head that God wouldn't recognize me." I scoffed.

"You'll understand when you're dealing with your own child." He responded, "You were the only key to finding my son at the time. I'd have said the same thing to anyone." "Whatever. Point is, I want to see her again, and if I have to walk there, I am leaving. I'll stay long enough to help get Damian settled in his new hellhole, then I'm going. Where was our next place?"

"Mariposa." He stated quietly. "Are you serious?" I complained, "That's a speck on the map and three hours further north."

"The whole point of hiding you guys is to make sure you're inconspicuous and unfindable. I feel confident that with Damian in our grasp and that far away, you can safely take Cassia out into the wilderness and into town. Act normal."

"The human says to the Chimera." I said, "Anyway, let's go get this asshole locked away before he wakes up."

 ****Damian is no longer a mere figment of the imagination. He's here, and he's dangerous. Thanks for reading and your support! Have a great day!****


	12. Chapter 12

**-Theo POV-**

"I can't believe he's still out. You punched the hell out of him." I told Isaac, watching as they pushed Damian's body into a wolfsbane cage over an hour later.

"Well yeah, after the pain wore off, the anger came. Let's see him try and escape this. Betcha he never had to fight against his own kind before." I nodded, rolling my shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" He asked me. The question surprised me. No one ever asked me how I was doing, because no one cared, save Cassia. I shook the shock from my body and answered, "I'm okay. Just miss her."

"I understand." He stated quietly. "You got a girl?" I asked. "I did at one point. I haven't shopped around much since." "She leave?" I asked, surprised that I actually cared to know.

"No," he smiled bitterly, "she was killed."

I felt the bottom of my stomach drop, and I felt sick at the thought of losing mine. "That's...tough, man. I'm sorry."

"Did Theo Raeken _actually_ just put those two words together?" Cora interrupted, whisking into the room and glaring at Damian's unconscious body.

"Write it on a calendar, it'll be the only time you hear it." I told her. She gave a small, humored smile before gluing her eyes back on Damian. "If the cops weren't here, I'd kill his ass." She said under her breath.

"I'm going to kill him regardless of who's around," I griped, "but I don't want to delay the trip back any longer, and they'd hold me forever if I did it now."

Cora nodded. "All that matters is she stays safe." She said, and I agreed quickly.

She started and Isaac growled in unison with me when Damian shifted in his sleep, then his eyes opened slowly. "That was a lucky hit." He ground out groggily. "One that will be repeated with or without necessity." Isaac said.

"You can't stop what is meant to be." He grumbled. "I beg to differ." I told him, trying not to make it obvious just how close I was to Cassia. It was a struggle not to rush to her defense immediately, but I didn't want this nightmare to know just how much of a liability I could be to her.

He stood suddenly, making Cora, Isaac and me bend into a defensive stance. "So mechanical." He noted, shaking his head like it was a shame, "It's amazing how innocently stupid my baby sister can be. She's surrounded herself with dogs and robots. Poor Cassie..."

I bit my lip so hard that blood filled my mouth. She had almost lost it when Joel had called her 'Cassie', and now I could see why. Disgust filled me with the nickname. It was insulting to her.

"She's more protected than you'd know." Cora said. Angrily, Damian slammed his fist again one of the bars. "You think your little cage can contain me!" He screamed, "Nothing will stop me!"

"I'll kill you first!" I roared back, unable to keep the seething rage under wraps any longer. The more I looked at him, the more I wanted to kill him.

"Awfully protective." He speculated, suddenly unnervingly calm once more, "Is there something deeper than friendship there? Has the little wolfy got a crush?"

I tightened my fist, purposefully hiding the gold band on my left hand against my hip.

"Ah, young love. It's so poetic to destroy it." He said, smiling wickedly.

Damian bent the bars to his cage and stepped out between them. He hadn't yet hit the wolfsbane barrier, but I hoped that when he did, it bounced his head off of it.

"Eventually, one of you will bring her to me..." He said, taking another step forward menacingly, "And when you do, I shall enjoy killing her, and making you watch."

Finally, he took one step too far and much to my satisfaction, his head whiplashed backwards and his body flew back against the mutilated bars.

"You're not doing shit." Isaac said, "You can't get past the wolfsbane."

With a roar of pure rage, Damian smashed against the barrier again, gashing his forehead and spilling blood over his right eye. The long strands of way too familiar toffee hair fell across his shadowed face, and it disgusted me how much he looked like Cassia.

This guy had potential to show up in the face of our child. I almost hated it more than the thought of Tara showing up in the brat's features.

"You." Damian hissed, pointing directly at me.

"What." I growled.

"You're the most important one. I don't know the connection, but you're the closest to her, whether its your crush or you're her best friend. I will not stop until I find her, and this cell will only hold me for so long. It will be because of _you_."

I didn't let the terror in my chest take root, but pushed it away by dumping adrenaline and anger into my system.

I walked forward fearlessly until only the barrier kept us from being nose to nose. "You may be smart, and you may believe you're ahead in this race. And yes, you've won all the battles, but you _will_ lose this war."

 **-Cassia POV-**

"I need to talk to Joel today, now if possible. Theo is planning to come home a day early. He told me last night." I told Liam.

"Ugh," Liam whined, flopping his head back against the couch cushion. "What?" I chuckled, putting my hands on my hips. "I don't want to have to see him any sooner than necessary." He complained, and I laughed.

"What are you going to do once this kid gets here, hmm? Uncle Liam, how does that sound?" "Never in a million, bajillion years would I be uncle to _Theo's_ kids." "Ki-duh." I forcefully stressed the 'd', "Singular, alone, uno and one. Kid. And what about me, huh? Don't I count for something? You're like a younger brother." I laughed.

"Ugh, why did you have to be with _him_?" He playfully groaned, "I like you too much to hurt you and I dislike him enough to cause him pain without worry. Why did you do this to me?" "Well, in the next life, I promise not to stress you so." I laughed again, "Anyway, I'm not allowed to be alone with him, so come on, let's go for a walk."

"Oh goodie, do I need to retrieve my leash?" He asked sarcastically. "I think the collar of your shirt should do." I replied playfully.

He rolled his eyes with a slight smile, but stood and offered me his arm. I smiled back and took it, placing the other hand on my belly. "I hope that soon I will feel it move. I'm so nervous about it."

"Aren't you scared of giving birth?" "Of course I am. But I am more scared of having to raise it."

Joel was leaning against his car, smoking. His face went blank when he saw us approaching. "Joel." I greeted and he nodded. "We need to talk. We can't just let all this brew."

"So talk." He replied, taking another draw off of the cigarette. "Let's walk." I offered. He dropped the stick and twisted his toe on it to put it out, then placed his hands in his pocket. "Welp, this is my cue to fall back to the fresh air of not awkward. You two have fun." Liam said, falling far behind, but keeping to Theo's wishes of watching.

"We need to do this, no matter how weird or embarrassing." I told him. "Were you aware that he was a monster when you married him?" He asked coldly. "What do you mean?" I asked him, trying to keep my cool. "He showed me what he is. Did you know?" "Of course." I answered honestly, "I've known since...well, before we even started dating." "And you still married him? What if he lost his temper with you?"

"He _has_ lost his temper with me. He's never laid a finger on me that I didn't want." I told him, "And if this has anything to do with the outcome of the baby, it will be human."

"You sound awfully confident." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Let's just say that Theo isn't what he is by birth." I explained. "A science experiment." He said in disgust. Though he wasn't far from the truth, rage gripped me.

"I want to try to stay as calm and understanding as I can. In order to do that, you're going to have to not piss me off." I told him, "Now, I want you to tell me exactly how you feel, then I'll kindly talk it out with you."

"You sure _Theo_ is okay with this little chat?" "The whole point of doing this now is so he won't be here to kill you."

"Cassia..." He started, "I think since I first saw you when they brought you in as a scared little girl, I knew I could make you happy. You just never gave me the chance."

"Joel, you only saw pictures of what happened to me that terrible night. You didn't experience it head on. It was _terrible_. I was young and terrified, and permanently on the run from that day forward. True, you really aren't my type, and I am sorry that you feel I didn't give you a chance to try, but things just happened with Theo. As far as I knew, I would never see you again."

He stared at me long and hard before speaking again. "I could have provided you with safety, a good life. I could just as easily have made you happy...given you a baby. I tracked you for two years after you ran away from your foster home, but you always got away." "I got away because Damian found out where I was and I left without a trace. I would not have stopped if I had known you were looking for me, in fact, I probably would have left quicker. Until now, I avoided cops like the plague."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "You'll find someone, Joel. All you have to do is keep looking, and look for someone who isn't me. Just because you're hurt right now doesn't mean there isn't anyone else out there for you. I was lonely too."

"If you had considered stopping someplace before I gave up tracking you to save my job, you'd have stopped being lonely years ago." He lightly argued.

"Joel, I would never have said yes. Do you know how long it took Theo to work around to getting with me, and how long I fought liking him? He didn't like the idea of marriage, and he has a bad past. I was scared of him, but in the course of it all, we both fell in love with each other. You seem to think we just simply met and planned to spend our lives together."

"Isn't that practically what happened?" "Absolutely not." I nearly growled, "I hated Theo at first, avoided him at all cost-" "Which you should have kept doing."

I threw up my hands. "It's clear that you don't want to talk this out. All you want to do is talk about how wrong my choice was when in reality, it was the best thing I ever did. But you do you."

I began to walk off when he reached out and caught my arm gently, and I stopped, restraining from yanking away. "If I am never going to be able to have a chance with you...can I request something?" He asked.

"It depends." I answered, facing him again. "Just for a second...could I kiss you?"

Shock went through me, and I was already backing up. "No, unless its on the hand or something. I am married." "I'm well aware of that." He grumbled, "He gets to hold you for the rest of his life. You've got _his_ last name, _his_ ring, you'll have _his_ kids, forever. I'm asking for two seconds to do what I dreamed of for years."

"Well, you'll have to keep dreaming." I said softly, "I don't care if it's one second or 60, I'm not kissing anyone else. When I stood up and took my vows, I promised Theo I would only ever be with him. I promised unity, loyalty and faithfulness to him at that altar. I am very sorry that I can't help you feel better, but I won't do that to him, this kid, or myself. Or you. Wouldn't you feel guilty about kissing another man's wife? That would be something terrible to have to tell your future wife."

"Quite frankly, no it wouldn't. Tons of people cheat all the time, and technically it wouldn't even be cheating-" "I'm done with this conversation." I interrupted, "The answer is no. We can be friends if you'll get past this...phase, but until then, don't approach me unless it's strictly friendly."

I turned my back to him, meeting Liam's eyes to make sure he understood I wanted him to cover me.

"That's a real douche move..." He muttered to me when I came to his side again to walk to the house. "You heard?" I asked, relieved he had.

"Yeah...I mean...that's really messed up." He breathed, "I mean, I hate Theo and all, but I would never ask you to cheat on him."

"I'm surprised you have a limit to trying to hurt him." I teased, opening the door and walking into the air conditioned room.

"I love being an asshole to him, but I wouldn't be a bastard like that, make sense?" He asked, sitting beside me as I flipped through the channels on TV. "Yes," I chuckled, then sighed, "Truly, I hate that I'm the reason he feels bad, but that can't justify what he's thinking and doing. I belong to another man, I mean, for goodness sake, I'm _pregnant_."

"Yeah, but don't worry. Theo will be back tomorrow, around noon-ish, and he'll be here in case the cop wants to act up." Liam said, changing the channel again. I laid my head on his shoulder, tiredness flowing through me.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked, shifting to put his arm around me so I would be more comfortable. "Yeah, I think it's just the fact that I'm creating a whole new person." I giggled. "Probably." He said, "In any case, go ahead and sleep if you can. I'll watch over you."

"Thanks Liam...I wish you had been my real brother." I told him. I saw him smile from the corner of my eye before I closed them and slept soundly.

 ****Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying! Hope you all have a great day!****


	13. Chapter 13

**-Cassia POV-**

"Good morning, princess."

My heart leaped into my throat, beating a million times in the second it took me to open my eyes and sit up.

Sunlight shone brightly into my eyes, near blinding me, and the curtains closed quickly. Before me stood my wonderful, absolutely handsome husband, wearing a winning smile, just for me.

"Theo!" I cried, reaching for him before I could even get untangled from the sheets. I didn't have to worry about it, as Theo ripped them away from my legs and pulled me into his strong arms, inhaling deeply as my hair covered his face.

I pulled away to look him in his face, cradling his jawline in both my hands. "I missed you so." I told him, pressing my lips to his. "And I missed you sweetheart." He replied, tilting my chin so that he had my full attention.

"You're early..." I whispered, feeling like I was in the middle of a beautiful dream. "Couldn't stick around anymore." He said, laying back on the bed fully clothed and taking me with him. I sighed, listening to the heartbeat I had missed so desperately in the night.

"How's the brat?" Theo asked, placing his hand on my midsection, spreading his fingers across the skin cradling our baby. "Perfect." I said, kissing his under jaw.

He turned and pressed his lips to mine again, and I felt my chest burn with need. He'd been away so long...

"Did you close the door?" I whispered to him. "I'm about three steps ahead of you, sweetheart." He murmured, removing his jacket and wrapping me in his arms.

 **-Theo POV-**

I stirred from my slumber to see my beautiful wife laid across my bare chest, just the way I'd left her when we had fallen asleep. She was covered lightly by the sheets I'd ripped in half earlier.

I quietly pushed her aside, barely causing her to wake, and covered her better so she could continue to rest. Quickly, I took spare clothes and dashed into the bathroom to shower.

Once I was finished showering, I dressed and went into the living room, where I found Liam.

"How did it all go?" I asked him, plopping down into the soft chair in the corner of the room. "Not even a hello? You came home early and went straight to your room." "I've been away from my wife for a week, where did you think I was going to go first?" I grinned at him.

"You sicken me." Liam replied with an irritated eye roll, "It went well. She was safe the entire time, as you can tell." "And Joel?" I demanded.

I saw him gulp, and try to quickly recover, but I caught it. "What?" I growled. "Oh...nothing." He said. I glared darkly at him.

Liam sighed, knowing he had about two seconds to talk before I beat the answer out of him. "He didn't hurt her, or touch her!" He rushed when I sat up, "He just...flirted."

"Well, he'd been doing that. All that matters is he didn't touch a single hair on her head. Now, were there any suspicious activities that went on?"

"You know there weren't. I'm assuming you saw Damian." He said.

"I did. That reminds me..." I said, standing. "What are you doing?" Liam asked as I got closer to him. Without answering, I stomped hard on his foot and stayed there, despite Liam's scream in pain.

"The next time you track him on your own and risk exposing us all, I will kick your ass."

I took my boot from Liam's foot and he snatched it up in his grasp, holding it close. "Damn it, Theo! Ow! I was just trying to stop him!"

"Quit your yelling before you wake up Cassia," I warned, "Not only did you stupidly risk your life for nothing, you could have given away everything. That was a _stupid_ risk."

Liam groaned, massaging the injured foot. I knew it would take a bit to heal, as the crunch had been rather satisfying. "He let me go," Liam told me, "and he already knew that I was a friend of hers." "I'm aware." I replied, "Bastard told me."

"You talked to him?" Liam asked, putting his foot back on the ground, "What did he say?" "Absolute shit." I growled, "But the sheriff gave me this little gem."

I pulled the photograph of Cassia's family from my pants pocket, and held it out to him. "Whoa." Liam said, taking the photo from my hand.

"Well this is obviously Damian here," He thumped the figure of the teenage boy, "And the little girl is Cass. These were their parents? They don't look like they'd spawn something like Damian."

"Just the cards that got dealt, genetically speaking. As you can see, he has been a psycho since he got here." "Think your kid will be one?" Liam asked, handing the photograph back. "No." I half growled, but the unsure break in my voice proved that I was slightly worried about it.

I whipped my head around when I heard the sheets on our bed scratch with Cassia's movement. Heard her soft sigh, and the flats of her feet hit the floor.

I pushed the photo into my jacket pocket again, and looked back at Liam. "Not a word. I have a feeling she won't take the photo news well. She's already going to be pissed that I bumped into her brother." "I already know that. She tore my head off over it. Think of what she'll do to you." Liam snickered, and I elbowed him in the stomach, making him lose his breath.

I heard the shower start and took a breath, standing and going into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"So, even though I would never do anything to benefit you, I think you should know something." Liam's voice drifted to me from the doorway. "And what is that exactly?" I asked, taking another sip.

"Joel...Joel asked Cassia to kiss him."

I spit my drink into the sink, rage filling my chest. It pulsed through my shoulders, sharpening my teeth and bringing red to my vision. The roar of claim built up in the back of my throat. I panted to try and slow it down, and turned to Liam.

"How did she respond?" I growled.

"How do you think? She told him to get bent." He said. A comforted sense of pride replaced a bit of the anger running through my veins.

"Who does this guy think he is anyway?" I roared, "Asking a married woman a question like that?!" "Glad you went against your better judgement and married the girl?" He snickered.

I threw a banana at him, hitting him in the chest. "For real though," he continued, "be glad you talked yourself into it. You should have seen, have felt, the loyalty when she turned him down. You will never have to wonder or worry."

"I am." I admitted to him, "I am glad. And...I appreciate you watching out for her. Now, I'm going to go have a talk with the idiot. Don't worry, I won't kill him. I just want him to know that I know...mostly."

"Just don't do anything to get yourself arrested." Liam sighed, going back to the living room.

I grinned to myself slightly before walking out the door. As I opened the door, Joel had been about to knock, and I took satisfaction in watching his pupils grow tiny as he saw me.

"Ah, just the guy I wanted to see." I said menacingly.

"When did you get back?!" He half screeched. "Early. Deputy dropped me off around six. Being that you didn't see it happen means you weren't doing your job." I hissed. "I'm only human, unlike you. And she's got her little bestie in there." He said.

I stepped out further, closing the door behind me.

"I also heard from the little bestie that you asked her to kiss you." I growled at him, letting my eyes go yellow. "Believe me when I say she turned me down." He snarked back.

"You'd best believe she did." I said, shoving him back slightly, "That ring on her finger is there for a reason. That _baby_ she's carrying is there for a reason. She loves _me_."

Saying the words felt so good, and watching his face go from irritable to rage filled felt even better. "You think I don't know that?" He said bitterly. "And yet, you continue to try and take what's mine. Am I going to have to beat your ass to get the point across? Leave her _alone_."

The heat from his anger pulsed toward me, like warmth from a fireplace. But instead of biting back, he took a deep breath, and walked back to his vehicle.

I was surprised that he'd let it go, but at least he had.

"There you are!" Cassia's sweet voice came from behind me, followed by her arms wrapping around me from behind. Her fingers clasped together on my belly, and she hugged me tight. I felt the outline of her face against my back, smelled her wonderful scent.

"It's still unreal that you're here. You have no idea how much I missed you." She whispered.

I turned, facing her, and wrapped my arms around her as well. I pressed my lips to hers, before brushing them along her jawline, cheek and forehead. "I do, because I missed you as well. And was this morning not real enough for you?"

I snickered when she pinched my arm, and sighed when she buried her arms inside my jacket, hugging me to her again.

"I swear, I'll never be this clingy again, promise." She said, looking up at me as she settled her chin on my chest. With a playful growl, I hoisted her, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pressed my lips to her collarbone, "I like you clingy."

I felt a rush of fury from behind, and remembered Joel was sitting in his car. I said nothing as Cassia leaned down and kissed me again, her hair fluttering all around us.

A loud blaring horn startled us both, and I hurriedly sat Cassia down so I didn't drop her. The sound was loud on it's own, but it nearly deafened me.

"I don't want to see that shit!" Joel yelled from his rolled down window.

"Joel!" Cassia screamed, noting my hands on my ears and my glare at him. She stomped over to the rolled down window, a subtle anger showing on her face. "If you don't want to see that, then don't look. You didn't have to do that." She said.

"I didn't _have_ to, but I wanted to." He said, taking a sip from a brown bottle.

"Hold up," She said, snatching the bottle from his hand with lightning speed, "are you _drinking?!_ "

"What?!" I asked, stalking over and taking the bottle from her. The label read as a popular beer brand. "What the hell are you thinking?" I growled at him, "We don't need you drunk on the job!"

"She's got _you_." He said, pulling another bottle from the back seat, "I'm just the lookout."

"You won't be shit if you're seeing multiples!" I snarled, throwing the bottle at his vehicle, smashing it into the back door, leaving a dent and scratches. "Yo, watch the paint!" He yelled at me, "This isn't even my car!"

"Too late." I said, flicking my claws out from my fingertips. "Don't you d-" He started, and I raked them across his door, creating a terrible noise, but a satisfying reaction.

"You jackass!" Joel screamed, jumping out to assess the damage.

"Let's leave him to his meltdown." I said, then took Cassia's hand and walked back inside.

 ****Thank you all so much for being patient with me! I hope you all enjoyed the banter, as I had fun writing it XD A HUGE thank you to Frenchwatermelon for the lovely review! I hope you all have a great day!****


	14. Chapter 14

**-Theo POV-**

I watched Cassia twirl on her heels, watching her reflection in the mirror as she completed the spin.

She was breathtaking in a flowing, short white sundress. I stood quietly watching her from the shadowed corner outside of our bedroom door. She twisted slightly to the right, then to the left, and her hands cradling her midsection.

There was now a very defined roundness to her stomach. She wasn't huge, but her stomach definitely protruded now. This morning, she'd woken me up with a kiss, and asked if I wanted to know how big the baby was.

She'd brought me a small round rock from outside, about as big as a fig. She had cradled it in her palms, looking at me with sweet, excited eyes. Today she was 11 weeks into her pregnancy.

I couldn't help but kiss her angelic smile after seeing the rock. Now, we were off to the hospital via escort to get her an ultrasound done to check up on the brat, then move to our new temporary home.

My heart thundered in my chest. This would be the first time I saw it on the screen. What would it look like? The rock that Cassia had showed me? A black circle? Would it have defined features yet?

A million questions swirled in my head.

Cassia and I both started when my phone went off in my jacket pocket. "Theo!" She playfully scolded, "Were you spying on me?"

"So what if I was?" I winked at her, taking my phone from my pocket, and feeling guilty once again when the backs of my fingers brushed the glossy photo.

Even after two weeks, I hadn't given her the photo. I knew the image would upset her, and I couldn't bring myself to show it to her just yet.

I pushed answer and held the phone to my ear, watching as Cassia went back to staring at her reflection. "Theo?" I heard the Sheriff's voice come from the other side.

"Yeah."

"Just bringing you an update. Damian is in the process of being moved to Eichen. They'll have a special wolfsbane lined cell for him. Are you on your way to your new place?" "He will find a way out if you don't watch it. I hope you don't expect him to get comfortable." I hissed.

"He won't be able to get out of there if we're all careful." "You don't seem to understand that eventually, I _am_ going to kill him. He won't stop until Cassia is dead."

"Just remember that that was a confession to premeditated murder to the sheriff." He told me.

"And you think I care? He doesn't get to fester on thoughts of murdering my wife and child while you sit there and rely on wolfsbane. That shit isn't always foolproof. If he breaks out, and he comes after us, he's dead. THAT is my full confession." I snarled, slamming the phone shut.

"They have Damian?" Cassia asked, her eyes wide and scared as she stared at me.

Damn it.

Speaking of things I had hidden from her...

I sighed, keeping my eyes from hers, "Yes, Damian is in custody, and being transported to Eichen House."

Her face went scared, blank and cold, and her body trembled. I saw tears line her lower lid, and felt the clammy coolness of her terror hit me in multiple waves. "Hey, hey!" I said, catching her attention.

I grabbed her upper arms to steady her, and forced her to sit on the bed. "You cannot allow this to scare you like that right now. You have nothing to be scared of, do you understand me?"

She didn't meet my eyes, and instead closed them, her lip quivering slightly as she tried to get a hold on her emotions. "I have _everything_ to be scared of." She whispered after swallowing hard, "He's right here. In hours, he could tear the entire town down, in minutes, he would have the building he's inside in shreds, in seconds he could kill every person I have grown to love!"

"That's not going to happen." I said stiffly, hoping she wouldn't notice my slight disbelief, but she picked up on it instantly. "Even you don't believe that..." She said, closing her eyes again slowly, two tears squeezing between her lids and dripping down her cheeks.

"Cassia." I growled sternly, "They will be fine. This isn't the first time they've dealt with supernatural things wanting to kill them." I grabbed her chin and made her look into my face, "You cannot forget what is most important right now."

I snatched my hand away from her chin and pushed slightly on her belly.

"That." I said, giving her belly a slight nudge, " _This_ is what's most important right now. Runner up is you, and nothing else matters. I will protect you no matter the cost. I don't want you to lose any of them either, but when it comes down to what we've got to do right now, we're all we've got."

"Theo, they're just as important. I know you're not close, but you have to care somewhere inside about what could happen to them."

Truth was, I really didn't. I would dislike that they got hurt, or if they died, but it wouldn't hurt me the way it would her.

I cleared my throat, looking into her blue eyes again, "We've got to go. Just know that right now, they've got him where he needs to be, and he won't get out right away. Let's go check on our kid, then get the hell out of here."

 **-Cassia POV-**

Butterflies swarmed my stomach, making me feel sick. Damian was currently in my new hometown. Surrounded by those I called family. One little slip was all it would take for him to wreak havoc on them, and they wouldn't survive.

Theo pulled me by the arm to our vehicle, but I felt numb. I allowed him to direct me, and I thoughtlessly buckled my seat belt. "Cassia." Theo said, shaking my shoulder slightly.

"Hm?" I asked, too lost to meet his eyes, though I felt them on me. "You can't shut down. Stay alert." He told me, gripping my fingers in his as he shifted the car into drive.

I watched the car Liam sat in turn the opposite direction we turned, and the two vehicles parted ways.

"Hey." Theo said again, squeezing my fingers. "I can't help it," I told him, "I'm used to drawing into myself when he's near. It was the only way I stayed safe."

"Not anymore. I'm here. Everyone else knows how to deal with him, and eventually, I'm going to put him down and out of your misery. Let's focus on what's about to happen." He said, trailing his fingertips over the fabric of my shirt, scraping the little roundness resting there.

"Theo," I said irritably, pushing his hand away, "I'm not you, okay? I can't just forget about this. He is in my home all over again, threatening the lives of my family members _again_."

Theo growled deeply.

I closed my eyes and mouth before anything else harsh was said, and ignored the tears that wanted to pool in the corners of my eyes. In a way, Theo was right. I was about to see my baby again on screen, and this time, she or he would be much bigger, clearer to view.

Guilt at what I said pinned itself to my heart. "Theo?" I said in a small voice. "What?" He asked, his eyes scanning the road before he switched lanes.

"I'm sorry..." I said honestly, "I'm not used to doing this with someone else. I've been alone for so many years, running from criminal and law alike, that I forget to factor in other matters."

The tensity in his shoulders relaxed a little and he looked over at me.

"I'm sorry too," he said, "I shouldn't try to make you downplay your terror. I know you're scared, and it's okay, you're only human. But I also want you to remember that you're not by yourself in this this time, and you never will be again. "

He reached over again, and I grasped his fingers like a lifeline.

Forcing myself to make lighter of the situation, I turned to him. "So...are you nervous?" "Nervous to see a picture on a screen?" He asked me, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Don't worry, I was too the first time. Of course, the baby was so little, I couldn't see much. This time, it will be big enough for us to see it's little hands and feet, and it's tiny little head."

I felt love wash through me again.

"Are you excited to know that in just nine weeks, we can find out what the baby is?" "I think I already know." He said, tiredness entering his face.

"What's your guess?" I asked him, knowing already what he was going to say.

"Girl." He answered bitterly.

"If it is, we'll work through it. She might not even look like Tara. She could resemble me...or my mother." I said sadly.

Theo reached over and stroked my cheek, answering in a melancholy voice, "I pray that she resembles you both...and I'm an atheist."

"You don't even know what my mother looked like."

He sighed, "But I do."

"How could you possibly-"

Theo's hand snaked into his jacket pocket, bringing forth a medium sized glossy print. I gasped.

A million emotions struck through me as I shakily took the photograph from him.

There she was...there he was...

I didn't have time to even think about stopping the sobs that choked me. I remembered this day as clear as crystal.

I pressed my hand into my chest, trying to ease some of the pain I felt. Tear drop after tear drop landed on the stiff paper, which shook with each inhaled sob I took.

"Don't cry, darling." Theo said tenderly, reaching over again pulling me close to him. His gentle words only caused me to cry more. I felt bitterness again, sorrow and the pain of losing them all over. I hadn't seen their faces since the night I lost them, and memories, both good and bad, found me all at once with this precious photo.

After a few moments, I felt my composure regaining, and I brought my face from Theo's chest. I sniffled, wiping my wet cheeks and looking at the photo again as I rested my wrists on the baby bump.

"I remember that day." I said in a groggy voice, clearing my throat. "What were you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Damian had family day at the psych ward. He wouldn't be there much longer, but my parents couldn't stop from wanting to go visit him. That morning, we woke up early and fixed PB and J sandwiches, cut fruit, iced drinks, baked sweets, all kinds of things. I was hoping Damian had been helped for real this time."

"Sounds like you were going to have fun."

"Yeah..." I heard myself mumble, tracing the happy faces of my father and mother, "Oh..."

"Where did you take that?" Theo asked. "Bloom Park. In Georgia, where I grew up."

"Maybe once Damian is dealt with, we can visit." He suggested, and I smiled at him. "Maybe...I know this baby would love it."

"Cass, can I ask a question?" "Anything." I asked, hugging the picture to my chest.

"What were your parents names?"

Closing my eyes, I remembered my mother calling my father's name lovingly for dinner. Saw him twirling her around the kitchen floor. Heard him calling after her when she'd had enough of their arguing.

"Wyatt and Grace Whittaker." I answered, speaking the names I hadn't uttered since my nights alone in the police station.

"...We could always borrow one of their names you know." He said. "I don't know. It would be odd to name it after their dead relative, wouldn't it?" I said.

"People do it all the time." He shot back. "If it's a boy, we could name him after you." I said. "I don't think so. It's bad enough it's forced to have me as it's father, I wouldn't want to name it after me too." "'People do it all the time'" I quoted him, smiling when he glared at me, "Seriously though, consider it. He's going to be half you." " _She_ will also be half you, so why not name her for you?" He threw back at me.

"Ick." I said. "Precisely." He said, making a sharp turn.

Before us was the great white building. Theo shut the car off, then came around and opened my door.

I took his arm as we walked inside, and he pulled me closer. The pretty nurse behind the counter touched both of us with her eyes, and they lingered slightly on Theo as she began to smile. Once more, she looked to me, then spoke, "Good morning to you both. What can I help you with?"

She directed the question to Theo. I pushed away the slight defensiveness I felt as her eyes roamed every inch of his face. What could she possibly do? So what if she checked him out, it was me who shared his bed, carried his child and who he loved.

Theo must have felt my slight territorial feeling, because I saw the corner of his mouth turn up. He looked at her directly before saying, "Hello. We're here for her OBGYN appointment."

"Oh?" The woman said, shifting a few papers unnecessarily. "Yep." Theo said, placing his hand on my belly. "Your names, please?" She asked, glancing at my stomach.

"Theo and Cassia Raeken. We're scheduled for the eleven o'clock." He replied, reaching over the desk and tapping the paper she held in her hand.

"Right this way, please." She said, standing and walking down a little hallway.

"So," she said a few steps later, "are you here to discover the gender of your baby?"

This question was for me, surprisingly, though her eyes glanced back to Theo, who rolled his eyes toward me in exasperation.

I suppressed a giggle, then replied, "Unfortunately, no. I am not yet far enough along yet. This is merely a check up before we go...on vacation."

"You must be going far if you stopped hours from your hometown to get a check up." She said.

Theo growled deep in his chest, and I placed my hand on it to keep him calm. "Yes, we're traveling out pretty well. I think you guys know Melissa, right?" "Yes." She replied with a slight smile, then stopped in front of a door.

"Here you go. Doctor Julius with be with you shortly."

"Thanks." I smiled, then pulled Theo inside with me.

"I think she likes you." I commented after the door shut and Theo gave me a dark, but humorous look. "You _think_?" He said, "I could feel every disgusting little thing she was giving off."

"You LIVE for that reaction!" I told him, laughing. "I _lived_ for that reaction, now, I have you." He said, walking over and placing his hands on either side of the wall beside my head, cornering me.

"I'm flattered." I answered in a quiet voice.

Theo smiled, his face growing shadowy with intimacy. He pressed warm, soft lips to my forehead, then my cheek, to my jaw. I felt them turn up in a smile against my skin. He trailed his nose up my chin until his lips were a breath away from mine.

My heart thundered in my chest, immobilizing me and I was pinned with his glowing, golden eyes. "If it weren't for the doctor due to arrive in the next twelve footsteps, I'd take your breath away." He promised, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss on my lips and backing away.

Excitement roiled through my stomach and I shook my head at him. "You're such a cruel tease." I told him and he grinned that special grin only I got to see.

Just as promised, the doctor knocked on the door and entered.

"Hello, Mrs. Raeken," he said, reaching out and shaking my hand, then he turned to Theo to shake his, "Mr. Raeken. I hear today is a check up day for your baby! Congrats!"

"Thanks," I said, smiling as I sat on the edge of the table. "So, what I'm going to do is let you lay back here," he tapped the bed, "and I'm going to let you hear your baby's heartbeat. Then, we'll do an ultrasound, make sure everything is progressing well. There _may_ be a chance to discover the gender, sometimes you can see it earlier than others. If I am able to tell, will you want to know?"

"Yes." I answered almost too quickly, but the doctor only smiled.

He motioned for me to lay back, and I obeyed, lifting the white dress over my black leggings to expose the skin of my slightly risen belly.

Theo placed a hand gently on my shoulder, but his focus was solely on my stomach. I knew his heart had to be pounding a million miles a minute. This would be the first time this all became super real to him.

The doctor brought forth a small machine, labeled a fetal Doppler, and placed it to my side. "It'll probably be cold." He warned, smiling at me again. I nodded, incredibly excited and scared at the same time. He flipped the switch on the side, then pushed the waist of my leggings down slightly to place the wand on my abdomen.

At first, there was nothing besides the sound of the bulb moving on my skin, then the doctor paused, and from the speaker came one of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard.

It sounded like a train going across tracks in the distance, or gusts of wind repeatedly pushing past us.

"That's a very strong heartbeat." The doctor said, his smile widening when I looked to find Theo's face, unshed tears I hadn't known were present brimming on my lower lids.

Theo's face held terror and wonder at the same time. "It's so fast." He commented, placing two fingers near the wand on my skin. "That's normal." The doctor assured us, moving the wand a little so that the sound became stronger.

After a couple of minutes, he removed the wand, leaving the room in silence. "So, everything there is alright?" I asked him. "Yes, perfect!" He answered, turning to push a few buttons on his combined monitor and computer beside us.

"Now, I'm going to go ahead and do your ultrasound. Check for a few things, and then you may head out." He said, then took a bottle from the table.

He squeezed the gel onto my bare skin, then placed the bulb on it.

In seconds, the screen went from black to filled with our baby. I gasped. Baby Raeken was _so much_ bigger than before. I watched our baby wiggle, saw it's little head shift to the side and back to the original position.

The baby was so energetic, it made me wonder how I couldn't feel any of that! As if to surprise me more, the little hand went back and forth three times before settling close to its chest again. "Baby said hello!" I giggled, resisting the urge to pet my stomach.

"That they did!" Doctor Julius said, moving the wand again.

I snuck a peak at Theo, and had to bite my lip to keep from tearing up. His eyes were glued to the fuzzy screen, his mouth shaped in an almost perfect oval.

The doctor chuckled slightly, breaking me from my loving stare at Theo, and I turned my attention back to the doctor.

"Well, I can't be positive by any means, but it appears as though you may have a girl. Congratulations!" He said, taking the wand from my stomach and using a towel to remove the gel.

My stomach flipped, and I risked another look at my silent husband. My heart hurt for him, as the previous enamored look had been replaced with a cold, unfeeling one as he tried to hide the emotions he felt. I reached over and took his fingers in my own, and met the doctor's kind face.

"Thank you so much for your help, Doc. We'll head out now. Take care." I spoke. "You two as well. Don't be scared, there has to be a first time for everything." He replied, smiling encouragingly.

I nodded, then pulled Theo to his feet, and practically yanked him out the door. He was silent the whole way to the car. Quietly, he opened my door again and I climbed in, guilt consuming me.

He sat down and started the car, but made no move to put it in drive. "I'm sorry." I said.

"I kind of already knew, but it still hurts." He replied, showing me weakness that no one else would ever see. I reached over and touched his jawline. "It's not positive remember. He could really only guess. But I think I may know of a name if she really is a girl."

Theo raised his eyes to mine.

"We could call her Lily. For the flowers you give your sister. If she really is going to show up in the face of our child, the least we can do is embrace it."

"That's thoughtful, but no. If not for you or your mother, give her her own name, not one of a ghost." "Naming her for my mother would be naming her after a ghost." I contradicted.

"Damn it, Cassia."

 ****Thank you all for reading and being patient! I have been working my tail off like you wouldn't believe, and unfortunately the story has had to wait, but I really appreciate you guys' time! Have a good day!****


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh, this is nice."

I made the comment immediately as Theo and I shut the door behind us to our new temporary home.

"You haven't even seen it yet." Theo contradicted, plopping the suitcases down on the floor. "So far, so good." I smiled tiredly.

"Let's check it out," Theo said, sweeping me into his arms bridal style as we walked through the den. "You don't have to carry me!" I said, smiling as I rested against his chest, laying my ear near his heartbeat. "I want to," he said, leaning down to press his forehead to mine. "But...I'm heavy." I commented, realizing it making me want to climb out of his arms faster.

"No you're not, don't even start that crap." He said, pushing the door to the bathroom open with his foot, "You gained seven whole pounds in baby and water weight. If you had gained fifty, you'd still be beautiful and lightweight. Have you forgotten that I am no wimpy human man?" He asked as he set me down and shed his tee shirt.

"Of course I haven't." I said, brushing my fingertips across the plains of his chest, "It's just...I didn't like seeing that number on the scale." "Babe, it's _seven pounds_. Can you take a second to remember that you're currently creating a whole other person? Of course you're going to gain a little extra." He kicked his shoes off, and I unlaced the halter top of my sundress.

"I guess." I said, pushing my flats off. Theo leaned over and started the warm water running before unbuttoning his jeans. "Even when you're full to bursting, you're still going to be sexy." He said, reaching out and gripping two bunches of the dress settled at my waist in his hands, and pulled me to him. "I doubt you'll think that way when I am full to bursting." I snickered.

"Then I can't wait to say 'I told you so'." He smiled slyly, helping me into the shower with him.

"I also can't stop thinking about Damian." I spoke through the steam off the water hitting his chest. "You don't have to worry about him," he said, trailing his lips from my jaw to my temple, "for now, he's in a wolfsbane cage in Beacon Hills, and we're four hundred miles away."

"Theo, he always finds a way out," I said, trailing my fingers over his strong arms as he buried his face in my neck, "this won't change anything."

Theo's arms circled me, holding me close and I looked up into his face. His eyes were dark and settled fully on me, his disheveled hair wet and clinging to his forehead as drops of water leaked down the sides of his face and hug from his sharp jawline. "You, sweetheart, have got a full time bodyguard," his hands slid up my back, "a supernatural creature," his fingers buried themselves in my hair and pulled my head back gently, "and a protective husband, all rolled into one." His lips pressed against mine softly, "You have no worry for tomorrow. I won't let Damian hurt you, and I won't let him live for very much longer. He doesn't realize right now that rotting in that cell is time he should be grateful for."

I sighed, closing my eyes, and allowed him to take my mind off of things for a while.

"Well," he said as we climbed out of the shower, "I don't know about you, but I could use some supplies. I'll be back in a few minutes. Do you want anything?"

"Um, just get some stuff for breakfast in the morning." I said. "Any cravings?" He asked, looking up at me with mischeif in his eyes and that sly smile. "No, Theo," I rolled my eyes, "I'm actually just really tired. I might be asleep when you get back."

"Don't wait up on my account." He replied, pulling his boots on. "Hey," I said, leaning against the door frame as he stood and pulled his jacket on.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking up at me.

"I love you." I said, smiling gently. His standard Theo smile slid onto his lips and he straightened his clothes before sauntering over to me and pinning me gently to the frame. "I love you too," he replied, kissing me deeply, "I'll be back in record time."

I nodded and watched him walk out the door.

Once he was gone, I made my way slowly back to the bedroom, too tired to really take in all the features. All that I wanted right now was to lay down on the memory foam covered mattress and let my head stop spinning.

I was settled under the warm comforter when my phone went off. Surprised, I noted that the number was an unfamiliar one. Who would be calling me this late?

Even though my instinct was to not answer it, I pushed the green button anyway. "Hello?" I asked.

"Oh, Cassie, always too curious."

No...

"D-Damian..." I choked. "That's right baby sister, I got your number. Those idiot cops always leave too much information lying around, don't they?"

"No, you can't be-" "But I am, and in your honor, I intend to leave a string of bodies in my wake." "N-no, please! Don't hurt anyone else, you've done enough!" I begged him, gripping the phone tightly.

"I don't think so Cassie. I'm afraid I can't be satiated, perhaps, I could even start with the little wolf?" "No! Please, I'll do anything." I told him, tears streaking down my face.

"Sweet dreams baby sister. I'll be seeing you soon."

Sobs racked my body as the click on the other end signalled his departure yet again. How the hell had he gotten away from them so quickly? I had to warn Liam!

Lightning fast, I dialed his number, my stomach threatening to empty with each unanswered ring.

"Hmm?" Liam's voice answered groggily. "Liam!" I cried into the speaker. "Cass, what's wrong? Are you okay?" "Damian escaped his cell, you have to get out of there! Tell everyone to leave!"

"How in the hell would you know he escaped?" "Please, Liam, you have to leave Beacon Hills." I begged him tearfully. "I'm not going anywhere. Cassia, how did you know he escaped?" He demanded.

"He called me," I got out between panicked breaths. "But he-" "It doesn't matter! He told me he's going to kill everyone! You all have to get to safety!" "I'll call you tomorrow. Stay safe and close to the phone. Notify police right now." And with those words, he hung up.

I sat back down on the bed shakily, my first thoughts going to my family in Beacon Hills. Damian had full control of the situation, and there was nothing we could do. Even if I left right now, he'd have slaughtered half of the town by the time I got there.

Hopelessness filled me and I pressed the three familiar buttons.

"9-1-1 emergency hotline, what is your emergency?" Asked a calm, yet frantic, voice. "I need to get in touch with the FBI," I said, "My name is Cassia Whittaker Raeken." "Please stay on the line." She said, and a few seconds later, she returned. "Cassia J. Whittaker?" She asked. "Yes..." I said.

After giving her some more personal info, I was put through to the bigger guns. "FBI Agent Atland speaking." I was told. Seriously at a time like this?!

"Joel, it's Cassia!" I said, "Damian called me a few minutes ago. He's..." "Fuck!" He growled, and I heard rustling in the background, "He has had twenty-four hour survellience, it's not possible!" "He always finds a way...you know that." I whispered.

"We're going to stop him, Cass, don't worry, alright? Agents are headed your way right now to keep watch on you." "You won't reach him in time to save everyone," I said miserably, "He's promised to leave a number of bodies." "...Yeah. Try not to think about it, Cassia." "Thanks, that's helpful." I replied bitterly, "Now hurry up! Please save everyone that you can."

"I promise, Cassia, we will do-" Joel was saying, but I slammed the phone shut on him as Theo came down the door and immediately spotted my tear soaked face.

"Cassia," he growled, sprinting to my side to hold me, "what the hell is going on?" He brushed a fresh tear from it's place on my cheek.

"It's Damian," I hiccupped, "he's escaped. So many people could already by dead..." I sniffed.

"How in the hell would you know that?" He hissed, pulling me up gently from the floor, where I had fallen to call Liam. "He called me..." "He called your PHONE?!" He growled angrily, slamming his fist on the side table, "There's no way he could have escaped!" "But he did, just like he always does." I whispered, "Really, Theo, I've only been prolonging my demise. And now, I'll be responsible for our child's life too." "Don't say things like that!" He shouted, gripping my upper arms and glaring into my eyes, "You are not going to die. Let the whole damn world _rot_. I will walk through hell's fire, I will bring death down on anyone who gives you trouble, I will DO whatever it fucking takes to keep you alive! I don't care if that means all of Beacon Hills, or California or the United States burns to the ground, and I certainly don't care who I have to kill or who has to die to make that happen."

"But I do!" I yelled at him, "I care that people will lose someone they love! I care that a child will lose a parent! I care that an innocent person will be killed and consumed by my wendigo brother! How can you simply NOT CARE?!"

"Because, until you came along, the whole world was against me. I didn't know I wasn't strong until the day I fell for you, I only thought I was by keeping everyone at arm's length. Now here you are, my ring on your finger, my baby in your belly, and your life intertwined with MINE." His voice was raw and his eyes stormy in his underlying rage, "When I told you at the altar that I would do everything I could to protect you, I meant it. That means that come hell or high water, I'm going to kill the bastard who ruined your life, and if innocent people can't get the hell out of the way of the warpath, then it's on them."

I couldn't decide on what emotion to feel, it all felt wrong. It was wrong that he was so dedicated he'd kill or let innocent people be killed, but I also felt loved. I wanted to fall into his arms and say thank you, but my life was no more important than those that he did deem in the way.

Confused, and emotion ridden, I settled with light humor. "I think that's the most verbal I've ever heard you, Theo." I felt a smile creeping on my lips that felt both wrong and right.

His eyes dulled their fire, and I knew I'd made the right choice. "Just hold me, soldier man." I said, and he opened his arms, pulling me into the only space I knew would always be safe.

 ****Wow, it's been a long time guys! I cannot tell you of all the chaos and things going on in my life right now, and I am so sorry that it took so long to get another chapter out, and that it's on the shorter side. In the time we've been apart, there have been good and bad life events, as we all endure. Thank you all for being so patient, lovelies. Take care and have an awesome day!****


End file.
